Kagome's Forced Hand
by Sugar0o
Summary: Kagome's life is torn apart, she's pushed into finishing the jewel without hast, her powers more mature, as is her heart, she sets out on a journey to finish what she accidentally started, with none other then our hero Sesshomaru.**COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**better summary**: Kagome's life is torn apart, she's pushed into finishing the jewel without hast, her powers more mature, as is her heart, she sets out on a journey to finish what she accidentally started, with none other then our hero Sesshomaru. This is a WIP and i have 6 going, 5 that I've loaded online, so please forgive me if i don't update as fast as you all would like, but please let me know what you think...

Okay this is something i've been working on, i cant stop myself from new thoughts so here it is, its a decidedly darker beginning then any i've put out so far, please let me know what you think. Also as well all know i Don't own Kags or Sess. - r0o..

* * *

**Chapter 1: Down the Well Again.**

* * *

Kagome had once been a high school student, once a sister, once a daughter, and once innocent and pure of all things in the world, the day that all changed was two years after she'd been pulled down a dirty, ancient, dried up well near the back of her families shrine. It was her seventeenth birthday and she'd managed to sneak away from her hunting party before dawn, the hot headed hanyou would have never let her leave, but she didn't care, the day before she'd seen him with Kikyo, the dead priestess that held his heart and soul. "Not any more Inuyasha, I'm tired of this game, I'll let Kikyo win, and I'll be happy with just friendship." she whispered leaving the village. Wearing the traditional garb of a miko with some adjustments, her green hakamas instead of red, the furi's of her kimono billowed in the light breeze as she neared the well. They'd been in Keade's village for the night, stocking supplies and resting from their most recent quest to find the shards and kill the dark hanyou, when Kagome realized what day it was. 

Kagome had been coming back and forth for so long on this path she didn't need to see it in the predawn light, its turns, uprooted roots, and rocks were ingrained in her memory, this path was something she could walk with ease without even looking upon. She'd changed so much since she was a skinny fifteen year old, now filled out in a womanly manor and adept on many levels, she was a fully trained miko. Miroku and Kaede having trained her over time to tame her powers, she hardly needed protecting now. Even her skills on the bow and arrow had improved, and with some distance she was deadly with perfection, even Sesshomaru had once mentioned something to that effect, not that he gave compliments, but anything from him other then a snide remark was for the positive. Smiling to herself she thought of the odd relationship she and Sesshomaru now had, _Inuyasha hated it,_ but his fear of her wrath when saying "sit" was more then enough to cool his tempers on most occasions.

Sesshomaru brought Rin to them now almost regularly, Kagome had only assumed that either he was trying to get her used to humans again to give her back to the world, or that the girl simply found comfort in being with a kind of family that had two mothers, a brother, a loud uncle and a quiet one. Her thoughts on the matter had also brought up the idea that it was possible Sesshomaru had no intentions with the girl at all, that possibly he was there for some other reason, possibly to take Tetssaiga, maybe to kill the hanyou, and impossibly... finding a female companion in either Sango or herself. Though she noticed he no longer quested for the Tetssaiga, and Kagome, well Kagome still had to protect the hanyou from his own stupidity now and then, _he never did learn when to fit his battles_, she mused. She could never truly place anything of her ideas with Sesshomaru he seemed to just become a part of her life here like the rest of her feudal family had, thought she was sure he was not in the roll of brother, uncle, or father, she wondered what her feelings were towards him. Beyond that they were parents, even if not biological, they had protection in common, devotion, loyalty, once she'd learned that not all quiet moments needed to be filled with voiced chatter, they seemed to get along great. Kagome's brow knitted together thinking over everything only to have it all washed away as the well came into view.

The breeze in the clearing was cool to her skin, kissing ever exposed area, an aura, powerful and strong, yet held back tickled her miko powers into life splashing them about causing the smile on her face grew wider. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." she said not needing to find him to know he could hear her.

"Miko." he said stepping out of the shadows and tipping his head towards her. Sometimes, Kagome wondered if he knew her name, other times she thought, _if he does, does he call me miko because it is what I am? Should I call him demon to return the favor?…this is the natural order of things, and yet some part of me wonders if he calls me 'miko' because it is some type of pet name, or is he just trying to annoy me?_, she wondered as her brows mussed together in slight frustration and a need to know attitude. "Your leaving for your home?" he said bring her out of her stupor.

"Yes, its my birthday and my mother and family would like to see me before I go off on another trek with everyone to find Naraku and the jewel."

"Birthday? You celebrate such a thing as the day of your birth?" he asked with a casually stoic face.

"Yes we do, I'm sure it seems trivial to you, being immortal and living forever, a reminder that the earth has rounded the sun, and another year has passed makes no difference to one such as you. To one such as myself though, with limitations, and weaknesses, with draw backs of death, plague, and with every passing year marking it one year closer to deaths door, a celebration of little things, even the day of ones birth, is a time to rejoice. Besides, when everything is done here, _I'm sure you'll be fine_, where as I may not be alive," she said with an odd smile and salty tears ready to fall. With a sigh she continued never letting the tears fall. "We both know what could happen in the end, and this may be the last time I ever see the woman who birthed me, the grandfather that saw me take my first steps, or the brother I sang to sleep the first night he came home after being born. They are small things that are precious to me, and I cannot deny myself that. They are things that give me strength when so many wish me to fail. It's a need, a want, the pleasures of a simple non-Shikon/Naraku filled life."

_Sometimes the miko could talk too much_, he thought, sometimes the sound of her voice nagging made him want to go on a killing rampage, and sometimes, she said things that seem to dawn upon divine realization of the immortals, things that were profoundly too logical, and meaningful to be thought of by a human, in those few and rare times she seemed to always be able to leave the Daiyoukai lord of the west speechless. A time like this was no different, he'd watched her grow from afar for long enough, having watched her selflessly throw herself over his own ward months before had opened his eyes to the creature she was, human or demon, he could not get her out of his mind, he craved her presence, soft spoken words, fiery temper, intelligence, and everything else that came with her. She acted like a mother would, though having her own kit but never having birthed a pup, it was an oddity to him how she came into being this way. Sesshomaru had watched her care for her own pack, and his ward, even taking to Jaken when they were forced in close company. So many things about her were an enigma, so much he wanted to know, but he settled on commonality, it allowed him to be less cold to her, and her to be more caring towards him, mostly though, they had come to an understanding of needs, protect the child and the kit, stop fighting with Inuyasha, kill Naraku, and rid the world of the jewel.

They had come to know each other so well in such a short time, Kagome knew how to read Sesshomaru's eyes, and found out like Rin when was a good time and when was a bad time to deal with and be around the lord. She never pressed her points with him, as she did with her group and Inuyasha, she was the alpha of her group, that he knew but even for her, she was second in the Daiyoukai's presence. He had learned that around her he could be unguarded, able to let someone into the torrid existence under the cold façade. She was someone that could verbally spar with the Daiyoukai, and live to tell about it, he craved her odd knowledge and insights to life. An odd pair they certainly were.

"Rin awaits your return, and Sango, Miroku, and Kaede are there to keep _him_ from starting fights." She tried not to say _his _name, Inuyasha, '..it was a taint upon her lips,' Sesshomaru had once said, but it was more then that, it had been the feeling she got from reading his aura when speaking to her new friend, his half brother was not a subject to discus unless he specifically asked.

"This Sesshomaru will await your return. Do _try_ not to be late _this_ time." He said dryly but not so cold as normal, and she smiled.

"Of coarse Lord Sess--" she didn't get a chance to finish that statement, instead trailing off into silence at the sight of an alabaster soul collector, with a pale glowing orb of a soul for its mistress, the smile slid off her face at once. The original, the master copy, Kikyo was near by, _what could she want? Probably here for Inuyasha_, thought Kagome. Kagome had never truly hated either Inuyasha or Kikyo, or even the love they shared. Kagome had realized during her miko trainings, having spent much time under the wise tutelage of both Miroku and Kaede that what she felt for the hanyou was not love, what it was she could not answer, but love it wasn't.

Realization did hurt, but it left her feeling like a weight had been lifted. Knowing that for Inuyasha, the day he'd been pinned to the tree and the day he'd been freed were one and the same, that bit of knowledge had eased the idea that he could never see her as anything but Kikyo's replacement. Though fifty years had passed around him, time stood still for him, and love never changed, though now Kagome was alive and her predecessor not, she could never be what his heart wanted, nor did she want to anymore. Further self realization was that she and Kikyo did not share a full soul, that Kikyo's full soul was only a smallest intangible piece of the rest of Kagome's much larger stronger soul.

"Get going Miko, I will not tolerate lateness." said the lord snapping her out of her dazed view of the pale creature carrying the stolen soul, she smiled at him, he was such a pillar of stability in her life now. She'd released Inuyasha from any obligations he might feel towards her, and had informed him that after their quest was all done she'd be returning to her own time to pick of the pieces of her life, and that they would always be friends but never anything more. He'd accepted the news because he had no choice, she was so independent now, and harder to control then ever, guilt played a big roll as well. He'd taken her from her life in the future and did all but force her to search the shards out, he'd abused her open heart, and showed his appreciation by snubbing her for his first love. If nothing else, her leaving would be welcomed, her absence would allow him to love the one that he should have never doubted, Kikyo, and for everything as much as it hurt him to his relationship with Kagome in their past, it was easier this way.

"Why are you here to see me off anyway?" she questioned him finally with her brows knotted together, the thought had been on her mind but the soul collector had taken her train of thought elsewhere.

"A nose as weak as yours would not be able to smell it, but the dead miko as been lurking around this area, her scent…_the stench_, covers this whole clearing. Suffocation would be a kinder fate then having to deal with her scent." He said as though bored, earning a small giggle from the live miko. He breathed her scent of sakura, moonflowers, and tea, it was soothing, though he'd probably never admit it, she was growing on the demon lord. He adored her every fiber and being, the love she showed his ward, and her own kit brought feelings he did not wish to define yet, the fiery temper and smoldering eyes made him feel weak towards her, couple that with her innocence, she was every bit to his liking. _Should the dead miko try anything to harm Kagome, she would regret having any life at all_.

"You seem concerned for my well being, my Lord Sesshomaru. Could it be that your heart of ice melts?" she teased, having had many conversations with the Daiyoukai, had afforded her some perks, like joking with the most feared deadly demon in all of Japan. Her eyes twinkled as she climbed up on the aged lip of the well.

"_I will not hesitate to push you, you know_ _this_. Besides I only insure your health because your death would upset my ward, this you know as well." he teased coolly with her, he too had some since of humor, even if it was cold, and threatening, _she still seemed to delight in the little things_. Smiling to him she playfully waved her fingers to say good bye and leapt into the darkness of the well, only to be swallowed by the soft glow of magic, and the weightlessness of time travel. She never told anyone but every time she held her breath waiting to make it to the other side, never knowing if this would be the last jump, or if the well would swallow her whole never to release her to time again, any time even her own or theirs.

* * *

**AN: As always loyal fan's, grammar, sentence structure and punctuation are my enemy! imagination my lover, let me know if i need to really fix stuff, you guys know me well i won't bite your head off. -r0o -edited: okay i went back on this one and added and deleted stuff to make it flow better i hope its better received.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fears and Anger**

* * *

Subconsciously Kagome knew it was one of the only fears she had, that the well, because of the kami's, fates, or destiny herself would seal her within the barrier of time travel, never to release her again. She feared jumping down, not because she'd break her leg, no, she had trained as a child in many things, being a gymnasts being one, until her father died. It had allowed her to have some grace in 'sticking the landing' without breaking a leg, even if she never got to show this fact in battle because they still felt her too weak to fight. Nor did she fear the black depth that clung to the bottom of the well, that same depth that led into what she'd figured out was a wormhole, or a rip between time and space. No, Kagome feared that the well would simply swallow her and claim her life, or that she'd simply live forever lost between then and now, never being able to return to either family. _It would not be an honorable way to go, and it would not allow her to complete her destiny. But what was destiny?,_ She wondered,_ who was to say that this jump would be the last? Was it when the jewel was complete?, or when the dark hanyou died? and what of the dead miko, had she never come back, even the small scrap of a soul she'd stolen would still be in Kagome making her whole once more._ These were some of Kagome's strongest thoughts and fears, fears that plagued her mind every time her feet left the lip of the ancient well, every time she descended into darkness by choice.

Her worst fear though, was not the unknowing fate that was the bone eaters well and her decent into it, her worst fear awaited her return to the modern era, this very day, and would alter her life forever. Landing as she always did, on her toes in a crouched position, her hands stretched out to balance herself, it was the perfect stance of a well trained gymnasts ready to stand and declare victory. Smiling to herself, she thought distantly of her father, the one and only time he'd gotten to see her performance was a week before he died, he'd clapped and been louder then any other person there, it had _almost_ been embarrassing, but she didn't care, not really she loved the attention her father gave her. Her father had been the one that had taught her Bushido, he'd hoped for a boy, but when blessed with Kagome, he'd decided she would learn everything he could teach her even the art of war. Being a man of peace and a priest at that, it was used more as a tool of discipline then a use for battle, but Kagome remembered it all.

Shin passed away, and without the help of Kagome's father around and Souta's birth emanate, the Higurashi family had to give up a lot. Gymnastics went, as did music lessons, and though they had never paid for Bushido, Kagome gave it up for a while too. Her grandfather on the other hand knew the training and eventually taught Kagome in Shin's place, it was one of the few things that saved Kagome from the consuming darkness that was her own sadness. She was young and such a daddy's girl, to Kagome he had hung the moon and stars, and she had no doubt the sun as well, with his lost she was almost lost to darkness, a grief that paled that of her mothers and grandfathers, it was though a part of her soul had been ripped away. But when Souta was born, she came back to them, as though nothing had happened, She was an older sister, and a protector, she had vowed that she would teach Souta all that Shin had taught her, that he too would believe the sun, moon and stars had been hung by Shin, even though their father was not there to prove it. Returning to Bushido was something she knew her father would want, it was art, destruction, discipline, and structure, Shin had wanted to teach her all of it and she would learn so she could teach Souta some day. So young, she made her mind, grandfather would teach her, and in turn she would take her fathers place and teach Souta, it was that day that she became a giver.

Looking up at the dark roof above the well, her soft face held a smile until a cold shiver went down her spine, _something was horribly wrong, _she thought. In all her life returning home had never felt so wrong, climbing the rope ladder that hung to the ground with speed, she flung her body over the ancient lip of the well, barely a foot landing before she had taken off towards the door. Kagome had never noticed it before, and even still she didn't, couldn't know, but when she was distressed in battle, or even battle ready, years of Bushido, and gymnastics training had always propelled themselves forwards, later in life, miko training would be added to that list of talents. The doors to the well house were slid open so fast they snapped in protest having reached the ends of their tracks with such speed fierceness. Ignoring the loud crack that came with sudden breath of fresh air of the outside world, her eyes fell upon a sight she'd never forget.

It was raining here in her time, the skies bleak and overcast with sadness at the sight below their gray billowing clouds. On the stone ground of the Higurashi shine where three blooded bodies, she didn't even need to think to know them, her grandfather was closest, running to him she knew he was gone, his soul parted from this vessel. Running into a skid in the water she knelt down to the man she'd loved, the man that taught her Bushido when her father was gone, his eyes were dull and lifeless, sutras in his hand, his back to the world. She could see the blood, but there was no sign of what had happened. Turning him over a brown feathered arrow shaft lay embedded in his chest just above his heart. Tears welled in her eyes so fast she couldn't stop them, reality was hitting fast, _he was dead, _her mind screamed at her to realize what it meant, who it was. Her breath came faster as her eyes widened, "An arrow. An Arrow!?!" she breathed to herself.

Before she allowed the staggering truth to set, Kagome quickly moved to her mother and brother, who lay not more then 5 meters away from the elderly priest. Their forms were hunched over, her mother obviously protecting Souta, blood was pooled around them, so much Kagome almost vomited at the site. Already soaking wet from rain, tears and the blood of her grandfather, Kagome slowly bent down to the huddled pair. Turning her mother over she heard a small almost inaudible gasp, it rang in her ears as though a roar, the horrific truth had unsettled and unnerved Kagome, sending her miko powers into a may lay of surging power. Her mother lay in her lap dying, her brother's head laying on her hip, he was already gone. The once brilliant loving eyes of her mother were now a dulling muddy brown, the rain washing away blood from her face and delicately small hands. Sayuri looked into the sorrowful crying eyes of her daughter and gave a bitter sweet smile, understanding Kagome nodded as she closed her own eyes and leaned her forehead to touch her mothers. Sayuri did not hate her or blame her for this, and for that Kagome was grateful, she felt the cool pressure of her mother's soul leave her body. A soft silent sob racked Kagome's body as it shuddered in the rain fighting the surreal reality that surrounded her. The light in her mothers eyes vanished, and she was alone in the world.

Pulling Souta and her mother into her body, their cool blood soaking into her once white kimono, she silently begged that fate, destiny, or even the almighty Kami himself take it back, she had given everything to them, her life, her education, time with her family, and now even them. Darkness was settling in, her eyes closed as silent tears feel, meshing with the rain that soaked her body, she didn't care, she'd let the darkness take her. She'd fought it so long, fought to come back to them after Shin's death and now her family was gone, in this moment she would let the darkness surround her, take her and devour her. As if to answer her call, she felt a light touch upon her shoulder, and a warmth she hadn't know in almost a decade, opening her eyes to the nightmare that surrounded her as the darkness tried to settle into her soul, she saw the ghostly essence of her father. "I let this happen." she whispered looking to the man as though she were a small child.

"No Kagome, you couldn't stop this." his voice was soft and soothing, like a melody to her soul, and slowly the darkness faded back.

"But it was my soul that came through the well. My soul that shot them and took them." she said in a calm voice that was far too calm for the emotions that surged just below her skin in the core of her being.

"It was once your soul, and you may still have domain over it, but it was not you who did this. Chichi, come while we still have time." said her father, _Ji-chan? _she thought. The ghostly figure that was the essence of her grandfather walked over to her, tears began anew.

"I'm sorry Ji-chan. I couldn't save you. I should have been here for you all. Forgive me?" she whispered, as her eyes began to pink from the many tears fell from her eyes again. Looking into her eyes, her ji-chan smiled a kind smile. Both men looked down at the creature they loved so much, placing their hands on each of her shoulders, Kagome was filled to the brim with love, so much it threatened to overflow, and when it did she knew she could save them. That was what her father and grandfather wanted, it was why they had come, they had unfinished business, and it lay dead in her embrace. Closing her eyes and focusing all her might and all her love into it she willed their souls back into their body's and willed both her mother and brother to live. The soft intake of breaths from both made her sob aloud. Looking back to her father and grandfather she gave them a brilliant smile, they had given her the chance to take it back, to set it right. Had they not come, Kagome would have traveled to hell and back setting the world on fire in her wake, she would go toe to toe with a god if forced, she would force Kami himself to save them.

The danger though was far from over, both her mother and brother had labored breathing, pulling the arrows from their bodies, she stuffed them into her kimono without thought laid them down softly and ran for the house. Throwing the door open with no care at all, she rushed for medical supplies, she was no doctor but she'd be damned if they died again, not while she was around. After grabbing the supplies she called 911, and some how managed to let them know what was happening. Grabbing a pen, and paper that were by the phone she scribbled a bloody note, '_I'm so sorry momma, I'll never let this happen again i promise, I love you both. - k _' Returning as quickly as she could, Kagome was in awe, both the ghostly figures of her father Shin, and her Ji-chan held on to her brother and mother, pouring everything they could into keeping them alive. Bandaging them as fast as she could she could see their breath came a bit easier, _a sign of the best._

Looking up from her ghost of her father, an alabaster sheath of skin floated on the winds in the rain catching her attention. The scowl on Kagome's face would rival that of Sesshomaru's, had he seen it he'd have been proud. There was no thought in the action that happened next, it was utter reflex alone, standing quickly, Kagome extended her hand out, and a bolt of what looked like lightning flashed from her hand and struck the demon dead. Her father looked at her and smiled. "All things are meant to happen, remember that. This too, was planned, and they will always love you. Remember that as well my daughter. Your time here grows short. Father show her." said the calm and loving voice of her father. Shin took over and held both his son and beloved wife, as his father seemingly floated over to her and embraced her.

The warmth she felt was consuming, it was peaceful and felt like the word lavender feels. Her breath caught as the afternoons events unfolded as though she were looking through her grandfathers eyes.

**The ground was before her, and then the soft crack of the doors from the well house sounded behind her, the sky darkened, and a soft rain began to fall. 'Kagome?!' she called out in her grandfathers voice, while throwing a hand up to wave. But when the wave had not been returned they noticed it, it was not Kagome, it was Kikyo. Suddenly she knew her family was in danger, reaching for sutra's she threw them at the dark priestess, they clung to her and burned her clay skin, but she only laughed. Kagome's head turned and she saw her mother and brother coming out, a happy look upon their face as they looked at the figure that looked like Kagome. Kagome turned her head again to the dark woman, and saw a bow and arrow pointed at her grandfather's body. 'Sayuri! Souta, stay back, run!' her grandfathers voice called out again. **

**Then she felt it, the sharp pain in her chest, looking down, she saw the arrow sticking out and blood flowing like a river, she fell to the ground, and saw Souta running towards her. 'Souta no!' she screamed again in her grandfathers voice, but it was no louder then a hard whisper. Her brother fell as an arrow hit his heart, her mother only feet away screamed, the sound chilling her blood to the bone. In only moments her mother was hunched over the small body of her brother, saying 'Souta wake up, please honey open your eyes'. The look-alike walked over, saying, 'Naraku will be pleased, …if we can not break the dogs then we will break their miko.' Sounds began to muffle, and then were gone, sight began to go black, but she could still see the dark miko as she drew her bow again and shot her mother. 'SAYURI!' her grandfathers voice called out in full as all went black, the sick sight of Kikyo's smile was the last thing she saw.**

Kagome heart was racing, her eyes wide, she was gasping for air, life giving air when the sound of the sirens brought her back to reality, she felt her body shaking. Tears began anew like a waterfall, falling to her knees she looked at the soul of her grandfather. "Kagome I was not meant to come back, I have lived my life and helped to set you on your path as best I could. This will be difficult, but if Kami, and fate have seen fit to bring you this far, they will not abandon you now. You must go. The healers are on their way up the stairs now, they will live and we will make sure they know your alright. Go now."

She didn't know what to say, but she obeyed as though she had no will of her own, running to the well house, she turned back to them all and whispered "I love you." just as the paramedics made their way on the scene and the two ghostly figures vanished into thin air. She slid the door shut and only stayed long enough to ensure they would be alive if she ever came back. When they had picked both her mother and brother up she leapt into the well with new purpose, with new vigor, and the scorching pain of righteous justice setting her soul on fire. The soft glow caught her, her landing when alone like always, a crouching tigress ready to pounce.

* * *

**AN: the bold section above is what Kagome sees, hears, and feels while she is reliving her grandfather's last moments. I didn't know how to pose it without giving anything away. Again editing has been done, but i suck at it, let me know! thanks - r0o -edited: i added some deleted some, i think it flows better now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**0o0o0o i hope you'll are liking so far, its a bit much for me, no? Let me know. - r0o **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Future, Die Kikyo.**

* * *

Kagome sat back and let her spine hit the cool wall of the stone well with a thud, she could feel her blood moving about in her viens, but had realized her heart felt as though it refused to beat, refused to go on. Her mind replayed the well door opening, arrows flying, the death of her grandfather, mother and brother, as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know she was even breathing in, she couldn't feel or hear the loud crack of her aura around her as reality weighed down her soul, or the ground shift from the weight of her agonized soul. All she could feel was the sharp pain of the arrow as it hit her grandfathers body, it was real and it hurt, _had her grandfather felt that pain?_ Clutching her chest as the cold blood ran down her bare skin, the arrows she pulled out of her family grazed her delicate being. She exhaled the breath she was holding, her power releasing with it, a roar of wind and a blind purifying energy cracked like lightening from the well to the sky itself, causing the world to feel her pain. It died down just as fast as it came, the roar slowly turning into the agonizing sobs of the miko Kagome, to the world around her it was a clear sign. A sign that something so pure and precious to the world had been horribly wronged, and even the elements bent to her anguish, as the sky rumbled into life.

Rain fell from the sky lightly at first, she barley registered the feeling of water upon her body again, lost utterly in thought. She didn't hear the Daiyoukai call her name from above or the echo of it as it came down the well, he dared not enter to retrieve her, as he could visibly see her distressed aura. Sesshomaru knew something horrible had happened, Kagome wasn't even gone for an hour, her mere return had sent a bolt of pure energy into the heavens miles above, and rain to fall to earth. He could hear her sobs as they echoed up the well and into the clearing. This woman was fear less, and only shed tears for those she cared about, and there she was, her spirit fading, as sorrow and pain took over, she looked broken. Her normal aura of pinkish white was a deep lavender with tents of red, _sorrow and rage_, but he had no idea how to help her, she was possibly more dangerous then even Naraku at a moment like this.

It didn't take long for the rest of her pack to show, she was the alpha bitch, he'd noted many moons ago, they revolved around her and she was the glue that held them together, as she had become the glue that held him as well. The brash hanyou was the first to show, and his mouth wasn't far behind. "What the hell's going on? where's Kagome?" he shouted, unknowing that the sound of his voice had stirred her from her dreadful sorrow. Looking up the well, she looked up at him with dull eyes, her aura building again on a subconscious level, he was moments from jumping in when the monk stopped him. A moment later her aura reached out and cracked again, a blinding white lighting coming from Kagome's whole being shot up the well and into the sky again.

"Inuyasha, for kami's sake, if it were that easy, don't you think Lord Sesshomaru would have gotten her out by now?" roared the monk. The Daiyoukai arched a brow, the monk had always been the brains of the group, just like Kagome was its heart. "Lord Sesshomaru what happened?" They began to exchange information, unknowing that the broken miko was climbing, some piece of her mind was still intact enough for logic to tell her to get out of the well, that small logic was calling to her soul to calm, and find peace. Though it came, it was difficult...forced, she knew now what Sesshomaru felt like when blood boiled so close to your skins' surface it takes everything just to hold on. His words rang in her head as she neared the top.

**Flashback…**

They sat at a campsite, it was night and a small fire lit the camp in an amber glow, the angry Inuyasha off on watch far from the pair of them, both lost in conversation when she asked.

"This, its not your true form?" he shock his head 'no'. "What is it like to suppress so much into a smaller being?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, in truth I knew the feeling well, but never had been asked to place it in words. Finally he answered "Its like fighting for control when your completely lost in anger, it feels as though its just at the surface waiting. It takes so much just to maintain control, it is part of being a Daiyoukai though, and I have always been taught to control it." she smiled at him a soft grin really.

"That's how it feels with my powers, though I doubt they're as strong as yours, maybe if I were demon, but for a human they are a bit much from time to time. They trickle to the surface at any chance, waiting to spill out. I still have to learn more control."

**End flashback…**

"Control." Kagome whispered as she pulled herself to the top of the well, none noticing her presence, as an argument broke out between the monk and the hanyou, the slayer trying to break it up and the yells covering up the Daiyoukai's hearing, adding to it all that the rain washing away all other noises. Pulling herself out in one quick moment, she closed her eyes, her back facing the group, the palms of her hands resting on the lip of the well. "Control." she said again as she sealed the well shut for all eternity. The old magic cried out in a ghastly pain, fighting Kagome to remain itself as it was. "No!" she screamed as wave after crushing wave of magic pored out of the well, most into her own absorbent being, the rest dispersing into the air. The well wanted to remain open, but Kagome would be relentless, she would hold until she broke the blasted well. The powerful magic pushing the slayer, the demon lord, the monk, and hanyou back, only Kagome stud against its weighted aura and magic. "NO!" she bellowed surpressing the last bit of magic, a blinding light surrounded her, and then it was over. The air cracked with her aura, and a heavier rain began to fall, her shoulders slumped as she realized it was over. "Goodbye future." she whispered.

Silence reigned for a moment, when then uncouth hanyou broke the peace, "Kagome what the hell did you do?" Kagome's body went rigid as her name passed the lips of the boy she once thought she loved, she could feel his slight aura coming toward the her. Turning to look upon him, he gasped, her once muddy blue eyes were now a pale iced blue, the color of the sky on a clear morning, a streak of snowy white tress falling on the side of her face, _a sign of trauma_, thought the demon lord from behind his half-brother. Her face was indifferent to him, her once open innocent eyes, were laden and cold to him, her plump lips pressed in a thin line as she looked upon him.

"I sealed it." she said in a rather calm voice that did and didn't sound like her own.

"What happened to you Kagome?" the hanyou asked. He never saw it coming, only the Daiyoukai had seen the speed in her attack. Inuyasha fell back to the ground his cheek burning from the spiritually laced slap that hit him so hard his face bruised on impact. She advanced on him standing over him like the dominate alpha she was, her voice gave no hint of the rage that brewed so close to the surface it threatened his very life.

"What happened you ask? Can't you smell the blood Inuyasha? Don't you recognize the scent?" she said in an unyielding placid state, he looked at her drawing a small horror at her words. He could smell the drying blood upon her, it was familiar, like her own but not, it smelled of sakura, and tea as hers had, but there were other bits that he couldn't guess, but he knew. Kagome pulled the blood coated arrows from her kimono. "Do they look familiar Inuyasha? They belong to _your beloved Kikyo_. I found them …embedded in the backs of my mother, …my brother and my grandfather." she allowed her words to sink into his thick head, "She used the soul that was once mine to trick the well, it allowed her through where she killed them. She said that _'Naraku would be pleased, _and_ if they can't break the dogs then they'd will break the miko.'_" her voice never wavered as she spoke, her aura though cracked violently as her statement grew long. A sudden pull on her soul told her all she needed to know, throwing her attention from berating the hanyou to revenge.

She jumped over Inuyasha with ease, and with a graceful height that had all slightly shocked, the demon lord included, she said no words to advise her flight, but all followed. Turning in the smallest moment, the hanyou had been right on her heels, she pulled an invisible purifying sword from thin air itself and drove it into the hanyous shoulder pinning him to the Goshinboku. The look on his face said it all, hurt, betrayal, anger, fear, she didn't care though, "I'm going to kill her Inuyasha, and for once I will not allow you to interfere." with that she turned and left, calling out behind her as she left, "Miroku, Sango, stay with him, Lord Sesshomaru, follow if you wish."

Both Miroku and Sango skidded to a halt next to Inuyasha, the sword that now looked like a bright blinding pink light held their friend in place, it was apparent that Kagome had complete control over her powers and would not release him until she was finished. Sesshomaru on the other hand had actually smirked, it was a cold reminder to the hanyou that he was not in charge, that the alpha bitch of his pack was stronger, and had more control then any. Furthermore, the situation was amusing, _pinned to the same tree twice by mikos...pathetic_, if the miko hadn't been darting away at such a speed, he'd have stopped to gawk but as it was, her inhuman speed was slightly startling.

"Where are you headed?" he asked raising his voice no louder then a normal tone, and too his surprise she answered.

"To Kikyo." she answered in a quiet voice of her own.

"Hn." darting through the forest and breakneck speeds, she leapt over logs, and sped over rivers as though they were solid ground. Her body was most interesting to watch, the moves she exerted were so practiced and perfect, exact, some _kind of training had been taught to her_, though he'd never seen it before, he assumed it was because her pack thought her weak, and refused to let her battle. Which was very apparent to him now she was not weak, her body twisted and turned into positions that left his mind boggled, in passing he wondered what other ways her body could turn if he were master over it. They reached a clearing at the edge of Inuyasha forest, there stood Kikyo holding hostages, both Rin and Shippo. The growl that left the Daiyoukai's throat would have normally terrified Kagome, for normally it would have been directed at her but she knew very well that Kikyo had planned this. '_Break the miko' _the words played in her head, as she took sight of the dead woman in front of her.

"You know I'm going to end your life." said Kagome quietly, and so calm it almost frightened Kikyo, something had changed in Kagome and not for the betterment of her own use.

"You'll try _my copy_, you'll try." retorted Kikyo trying to sound assured and feelings she'd failed miserably. Kagome almost smirked as she thought, '_you have no idea the fire you play with, your going to get burned'._

"I was never your copy, you clay pot. Your soul is nothing in worth or value, even in size. The comparison stops at looks alone and even there I have doubt, now release them." she said with a bit of venom, which earned a mirth laugh from Kikyo. "I said, release them." Kagome's aura flared, not in defense but in subjugation, Kikyo's eyes widened as she felt her grasp on both children slowly ease and finally release. Both her kit and Rin ran to their parents. "Sesshomaru would you take them away, they don't need to see what will happen next."

"Don't you dare--" spat Kikyo as she began to fling herself to the pair, Kagome interjected calmly.

"Stop." Kikyo's body came to a sudden stop. Sesshomaru was memorized.

"Kit, take Rin out of your hearing range, Rin behave." was all the Daiyoukai said, Shippo didn't need to be told twice, he knew his mother better then any, the look in her eyes spoke volumes, and the ice prince himself had made a request. He was no fool, their parents were going to kill Kikyo, in a brutal deadly fashion, grabbing Rin's hand they ran for a bit before they stopped, Shippo telling her to stay calm. Both children were now out of their own hearing range but not out of his, which is how he wanted. "How?" he asked, knowing Kagome would understand, she was always a smart girl.

"The soul she lives with was once part of my own, an insignificant part, but still my own. When it was taken forcedly, she was allowed to keep it because I knew not how to regain it. When I learned how, I allowed her to keep it because it made the _hanyou_ happy, but now, she serves no purpose but to bring misery and spread hatred, even she she tried to balance her evil with good deeds they are only done in the mid of self-preservation. This soul I have allowed her to maintain is _almost _worthless, but it is and has always been mine, your very life is mine to control, Kikyo. " she said looking at the very shocked Kikyo.

"You are _**not**_ stronger then me, _I am the original_!" bellowed the dark miko, as she tried to force her body to move, without success.

"Hush." said Kagome, her voice laced with disgust, again Kikyo obeyed and calmed, unable to speak. "You may have been the original, but I am the final. What kami and destiny gave you, you squandered, and even in their divine wisdom they gave you a second chance, that too you wasted. You truly are pathetic." the small aura that surrounded Kikyo flared so rebuttal.

When Kagome spoke again her voice held an eerie calm, "And as for power, _my dear original_, unlike you I was not trained from birth to wield this power. I have achieved what you never could, in only two years. I never wanted it to be like this Kikyo, I allowed you to keep that soul so that you might be able to find happiness, but you'd slept with the enemy, tried to kill my friends and myself. You even crossed time to kill my family, which I have not forgotten nor will I forgive, and even after that you tried to kill _my children_. What was it you said, o yes, _Can't break the dogs, then we'll break their miko?" _she said allowing venom to lace her voice. Kagome's aura cracked the air around it, the sound of which was like lightening and her body began to glow. An aura when strong was a visible site, most only felt such powers, but at that moment, Kagome looked as though she was on fire with the glowing ire that grew with each thought, the wind pulling her aura out and expanding the sight of such a deadly creature.

Kikyo's eyes were wide like a child who'd gotten caught stealing, Kagome knew everything, that she'd slept with Naraku, that she'd done everything to hurt them, even this last plan to break the dogs by breaking Kagome, she knew everything. As if to answer unsaid words Kagome continued. "Did you think I couldn't feel that piece of my soul? You've tainted it so much, …your heart is black, and you will rot in hell for all you've done. Yes I knew when you were with Naraku and every time I cringed. I felt every hate filled breath you've taken since you took that bit, but I'm going to give you a gift Kikyo, you may keep what was originally yours, it is of no use to me now." Kikyo let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Good old sweet caring Kagome could not harm her, her delight was put to and end when she looked at Kagome, and heard her final words. "_**But I will crush you first**_." Sesshomaru had only watched, only listened, and now Kagome was sticking her hand out, and clinching it into a fist.

Kikyo felt a horribly large pinching pain in her chest, and the weight of her soul being compressed by Kagome's power, she wanted to yell, to scream, but no sounds left her throat. The demon lord Sesshomaru cast cold eyes out upon her, _he looked pleased_, even Kagome's once innocent eyes held a glint of slightest pleasure at her emanate demise. For all her worth, her life flashed before her eyes, Kikyo saw nothing that pleased her. The feeling of doom surrounded her and for that she was scared, if Kagome's promises were true, she'd be cursed to hell for eternity, unable to be reborn again. Her site when black and sound vanished, Kikyo's eyes bulged as the last bit of her soul compressed into a jewel. Kikyo was trapped in a Jewel of one soul, it had no name, nor would it. The dark pinkish stone flew out of the shell of her body, which cracked and fell to the earth in a pile of dust, the shiny object landed in Kagome's open hand, the slightest touch of which purified all of Kikyo's hatred and evil. Stowing the jewel away for safe keeping on the travel back, Kagome looked briefly at Sesshomaru, she could see the questions in his eyes, and something else she couldn't define.

"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru, his voice laced with curiosity, he'd never thought of Kagome as a powerful being, but now his outlook on her was utterly changed. The thoughts of her human body would no longer need to be followed up with discouraging thoughts, she was powerful enough to hold her own, and he was sure that if any went against her she would provable. Even hanyou pups with her as their mother would be impossibly strong.

"When this is over with, no one will wish upon the jewel. No matter what the wish or how pure it is, it will always twist that wish into darkness. Also, I cannot allow Midoriko's soul to stay there, she has been trapped for over a thousand years, unable to rest in peace. And as its protector, I will live until it is ripped from my protection by time, or the earth has stopped and turned to dust. " she answered, her face scowling at the jewel in her palm.

"How can you be sure?" he asked now incredibly curious, for if it were true he could take her and never fear her mortal death.

"If the jewel itself does not prolong my life, and I myself cannot will it so, then the sheer amount of magic from the Bone Eaters well will do the job, the well was tied to the earthly magic of the Goshinboku. As I sealed the well its magic poured into my body." she answered again, as a comfortable silence fell upon them, Kagome pulled out a leather pouch, and bent to collect Kikyo's remains.

"What are you doing?" he asked, able to see just what she was doing but wanting to know the meaning behind it.

"She may have been blinded by hate, but I am not. Her sister would wish that her remains be returned and laid to rest, even if her soul has been lost, I will grant her that." Sesshomaru looked upon this female who could show such fierce determination, such a will to destroy any threat, and then turn around and offer some sort of mercy. She was and enigma worth cracking, and if he got his way he would. Tilting her head towards Edo and taking leave, they sprinted towards the children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes again. please let me know what your thinking thus far. it feeds me. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth about Kikyo Comes Out**

* * *

Kagome led the way back, they picked their children up as they passed, both settled quickly and with out question into a comfortable sleep in the arms of their parents, leaving the adults to fall into another comfortable silence. The speed in which she was able to move was so close to his own, Shesshomaru wondered how it was possible, _she was just human, wasn't she? _

"How are you making this pace?" he asked in his deep slightly raspy voice. She looked to him for a moment still darting in and out of the way of a tree or bush, jumping logs along the way, tucking Shippo into her as she did.

"I think its my control over my powers, when I came here two years ago, I was completely untrained, my powers raw and untapped. The old miko and the monk trained me over time, now I've surpassed them both."

"Hn." was her reply, telling her to explain more.

She paused as she thought about it. "Keade compared my soul and powers to this, 'If Kikyo's abilities were the equitant to a grain of rice, mine would be like a rice paddy itself, infinitely larger, uniquely pure, and the ability to always grow.'" Kagome's face grew serious as she jumped high over a small gorge, twisting her agile body as she flew over it, landing gracefully as she kept her pace, her kit unaware of her graceful moves. "I never believed in myself until I held both my mother and brother dead in my arms. My father died over eight years ago for me, I was seven. While I held them he and my grandfather's spirits came to me and poured something, I still don't know what mind you, into my body, my powers surged into action and I pulled their departed souls back to them, healing as much as I could before I had to go."

"So that's who blood is all over you, its similar, but not the same, why did you have to go? Why would you leave them?" he asked wondering what she would leave for.

"Yes. They were all dead when I arrived after leaving you." she paused looking to the sleeping kit in her protective grasp and then to Rin in his own arms, a look of determination passing in her eyes, some silent promise being given. "My grandfather said I had to go. I didn't questions him. I never have. The healers in my time were coming up the steps to the shrine as I slid the doors closed, and jumped into the well. I sealed it because if she could get back to hurt them, who else could? My life means nothing if they are harmed, and I'll be damned before I let it happen again. As for why I had to go, there could be any number of reasons, I'll ask him sometime." she finished as her eyes changed from a muddy blue to a piercing pale ice blue, he loved those eyes, in any shade them came, right now she looked like a goddess, deep in thought and brooding, he would let her have her piece of mind, the hanyou would surely wreck havoc on it when they returned.

They neared the village of Edo, and stopped yards from the clearing of the Goshinboku, Keade was there now, it had been hardly two hours, most of their time spent traveling. A soft almost unseen hidden smile played her lips, as she saw the group, worried over Inuyasha's still form. She had sealed him to the tree, not like Kikyo, but not unlike her either, her parting words had told them all she would bring Kikyo's death. She feared only Keade's reaction, in truth, Miroku would prey, Sango would think, the hanyou he was scream and possibly try to war with her, but Keade was the only wild card. Would Keade hate her for killing her sister, would she be pleased? Kagome couldn't know. The pair walked into the clearing where her sister and brother were walking over the stilled figure of Inuyasha, Keade at his feet observing Kagome's handy work,. Kagome walked over to Sango and deposited the kit into the huntress arms, he stired only for a moment and settled into the new arms that held him. Sesshomaru watched as she turned to the elderly miko, and bowed with bent knee in front of her, and pulled the leather pouch from her sleeve.

"I bring you the remains of Kikyo." was all she said as she placed the pouch at Keade's feet, there had been a collective gasp, it was soft but there was implication behind it. Silence fell upon the group as they all awaited Keade's reply. The old miko stood there looking down at the radient creature before her, an angel on bent knee asking in silence for forgiveness, it was then that she noticed they had brought their children, when she clearly remember leaving the children asleep in her hut. Keade almost gasped as she realized what her sister must have done, she had taken their children and here she was asking for her forgiveness.

"She took young Shippo and Rin?" Kagome said nothing, but nodded her head. "And now you ask me for forgiveness?" again Kagome said nothing and nodded, the demon lord could smell the tears that were forming muddying her beautiful scent. "It is I who should be asking for forgivness, Kagome. You are a mother, and protector of the jewel. Kikyo has never given anything, she has only taken, and you gave and gave, it is natural to protect those you love Kagome. I can and will forgive you if you forgive me for my weak heart, and my weakness to stop Kikyo." Kagome looked up, her tears welling in her eyes as she hugged the old woman that was so much like a grandmother.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." she whispered as she helped the old woman up, and picked up the pouch.

"Will you release Inuyasha now?" asked Keade. Kagome looked to her, her iced eyes cutting into the older miko with her fierce expression, something, Keade knew was up, something was going to happen. Without a word Kagome went over to the hanyou and placed her delicate hand to the beads of subjugation that hung around his neck, she chanted something for a moment and the beads pulsed, accepting her will. Her hand caressed his chest as it moved to his shoulder, a low growl being heard from Sesshomarus direction, which she ignored. Clasping her hand around the invisible blade of energy, she drew it from his body, as it slid free his blood coated the blade making it visible to all who had not seen it before hand. Collapsing it in her own palm as thought sheathing the blade the hanyou fell unceremoniously to the ground, his fluttering black lashes showing that he was indeed alive.

Kagome walked over to Sango and retrieved her kit, then turned to stand next to Sesshomaru who was shooting her a somewhat dirty look she'd ask him about later.

Inuyasha stirred, as his gaze fell on Kagome and Sesshomaru, the dizzied feelings left him swiftly as he bellowed at the pair, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH KIKYO!?!?!" it had been directed towards Sesshomaru, and the shocked face Inuyasha fell silent as Kagome stood her ground in front of the Daiyoukai.

"I killed her." she said as though it was a passing thought.

"You what?" Inuyasha said seething with rage. Which affected only the huntress, the elderly miko, and the monk. Both children still pressed safely in their parents grasp had no idea and didn't even stir at his loud words, Kagome and Sesshomaru on the other hand stood as though he were a small child throwing a tantrum.

"She killed my family Inuyasha, she did it for Naraku. She's lied, cheated, and stolen life from those who were not fortunate enough to live it. She would have done anything to drag you to hell. Kikyo was living on borrowed time, and she sealed her fate the moment she crossed the well and took my family." Kagome eyes were glowing a pure white. Startling all who saw her. "Did you think I would stand by for that? I stood by when she tried to kill us all, I stood by when she stole the jewel and handed it over to Naraku," Her voice was growing just as much as the angered aura cracking around her, but still her children and Sesshomaru stood un flinching at the sight and feel of it. Had he known her aura was protecting them all he would have been impressed, She was more then he'd ever hoped for. "Keade I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that." She cut her eyes away and her aura flared back into her skin.

"He needs to hear it." Said the old miko. "Continue, all of it, no more hidden truth."

Nodding Kagome glared into Inuyasha, her gaze cutting to the bone, into his soul. "She had always planned our demise. Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's, Sesshomaru's, Rin's, probably Keade's, and everyone that has come into contact with this jewel since its rebirth. In her goal to defeat Naraku she has given herself to him loyally, in service and in body." Her words held anger, and truth, Inuyasha had smelled as much before but had always fought the idea. "She wanted nothing more then to drag you to hell, Inuyasha. You who sheltered her, you who saved her time and time again, you who loved her when all she wanted was hate, are blind to it. She was as much a pon of Naraku's as any of us."

Kagome continued after a small pause, "Kikyo would still be alive had she not pressed me so hard. I never wanted it to end this way for her. I arrived on the other side of the well this afternoon and felt a cold shiver up my spine. I left the well house and was greeted with the sight of my family slain by her arrows, all dead but my mother. She lived long enough to forgive me." she swallowed the lump growing in her throat, she had to finish. "But I was able to save them, and in doing so saw her kill them all through the eyes of my grandfather, heard her words, and saw her happiness in their death. I closed the well so no one will ever go back to hurt them again, not you or me, or any who might harm my family." Her eyes now were almost blinding white, so fierce she was hard to look upon. Inuyasha grew his ears back.

"Bitch. It wasn't your choice to make." came Inuyasha's brash voice.

"How dare you?" came Kagome's voice sounding cold and hateful. "So Kikyo shot you and betrayed your love. You slept for fifty years and awoke to me, and ever since that day I have lived in her shadow, feeling her dirty pretense in MY soul! as she did the unthinkable with the enemy, attempted to kill us on _kami know _how many times, and then **THEN**… **THEN SHE KILLED MY FAMILY!!!**" her free hand was fisted, her aura cracking wildly now, "YOU! Who _only_ lost 50 years in an almost immortal life have **no** say so over what is mine, or how I live _my life_, and defend my loves. For gods sakes Inuyasha, if you want to die so much to be with her, I shall kill you myself." she said breathing rather hard to control and suppress her anger. "But Inuyasha, if you ever dare again for one moment to tell me what I can do, or how I chose to do it, you will regret that day. _YOU are not __**my**__ master_, and you would do well to remember that."

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, who stood there unflinching at his actions, Sesshomaru made ready to attack but the lightly pressed hand upon his arm told him Kagome wanted otherwise. The moment the hanyou tried to pass the Goshinboku, he was thrown backwards by yards, a barrier rippling and static clinging to his siring body. "You will not attack without thinking, your emotions are controlling you, and now I see why it has always been so pathetic. A wise man thinks before he acts, Inuyasha. I will understand if you don't forgive me for this, but you are staying here. If Sesshomaru wants he may come, but other wise I go alone." There was debate among her hunting party, they doubted she could handle this alone, or even with the help of the Daiyoukai.

"But Kagome-sama, you can't do this alone." Miroku tried to say. "No Kagome We won't let you." Sango said at the same time. "Child it is too dangerous." she heard as well. Only holding her hand up to stop them all from their protest. Kagome regarded all of them, she knew very well that all had their reasons for going, not only to help protect her but to slay the demon hanyou, Naraku. She chose then, that moment, none would come with her, she would not be responsible for the deaths of any others, she knew before it was over Kohaku's blood would be on her hands, she knew even without a doubt that Inuyasha would fall, his emotions ruled him too much, it was true strength in heart could save the world, it was almost as powerful as love, but what Naraku had as a weapon was stronger then the dog half-breed.

"Inuyasha is bound to the village, his subjugation beads will only allow for him to roam from Keade's hut to the Goshinboku, and in a radiated perimeter. Sango, Miroku, I'm counting on you to keep him from ripping the place up while, " she paused and looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded. "While we're gone. Keade, would you mind watching the children?" she said in a cold calm voice that shent shivers down almost everyone's backs, the old woman who also nodded. "Thank you." with that, Kagome pulled out four stands of her own hair, and then looked to the Daiyoukai, doing the same, earning an annoyed growl.

Ignoring the growl, Kagome made short work in braiding the onyx and silver strands into two braids, two silver and two onyx strands each. She placed a necklace around each of her children's necks, closing her eyes and chanting something no one could understand she opened her eyes in a flash, her pupils gone, showing nothing but the whites of her eyes. The hand made necklaces glowed brightly for a moment, the light fading shortly afterwards, fluttering her eyes, Kagome looked up to the Daiyoukai who had question in his eyes. "Protection against anything that might hurt them, or anyone. For one they'll smell your aura and my own, and if its not enough to stop something… the aura will attack the predator, or object, even a barrier if need be." she said eyeing the still knocked out Inuyasha.

* * *

**AN: okay so here you have what's been getting me lately, not all of it i'm actually writing chapter 5 still, i wanted to wait another chapter or so, but i figured this would work too. please don't get too mad if it takes a while to update, i've got 6 going at once!! w0o0o - r0o**


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own IY or the crew, though in my head I'd like to think i do some justice to it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Required**

* * *

They decided that it'd be best to stay the night in Keade's village, settling for the night, Sesshomaru and Kagome took their children to the edge of the village, the hanyou having been brought to Keade's hut to sleep, where Sango and Miroku would as well. Morning came quickly, both the miko turned warrior and the warrior lord rose well before dawn to bring their children to Keade, Miroku, and Sango. Entering the hut with two over-sleepy '_grumpy from being moved_' children in her arms, Inuyasha growled, it was a threat. He didn't want her there, though at the moment Kagome didn't really care, she entered the hut while Sesshomaru stayed outside. Glaring at the hanyou with icy blue eyes, Kagome gave a threat of her own, her aura cracked the air around her waking Miroku and Keade, and silencing the hanyous low growl. In a low voice so as not to wake either child in her grasp, she said to him.

"You may not want me here but I have every right to be here. I've given up just as much or more of my life for my duty to the jewel, not just a selfish desire to be something I'm not. Like it or not, its _my_ duty to go after the jewel, and right now I don't want you near it, for your own safety as much as my own." Inuyasha was going to say something but stopped when she glared him into silence. By now all in the hut were awake expect the children in her arms, while Sesshomaru could hear all as well, he wanted to know what they would say. "I loved you for a very long time Inuyasha, I gave you everything you ever asked for, forgave you when most women would have rather killed you for your betrayals of their hearts." she took a deep breath to continue still using a hushed voice, "Its not your fault you only saw who you wanted, but you don't get to have it both ways, you chose your love and it was not me. She's gone now just as I am to you, make peace with that and move on. You have no claims over me, so stop acting like you do, and stop acting so threatened when you have no reason to be. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. "

"But why take him?" came the normal loud pouty angry voice of the hanyou, earning a glare from both miko's who were still concerned for the sleeping children, and seemed to ignore both Sango and Miroku's darting heads as they kept up with the conversation.

"He does not covet the power of the jewel as you do, and his emotions don't lead him into battle." she said calmly.

"That was never a problem before." he said still sulking.

"Yes it was." she said with the same calm and ease. "Are you so truly blind to not realize just how many times your selfishness has put this group in danger? This village? These children?" she looked at him as though he were impossible, he ears pinning back to his head, "My god Inuyasha, you're a hanyou that has lived for over two hundred years, I'm only seventeen I and I can see it." She sighed knowing it would get her no where. "If you choose when this is over, I will be your friend, but nothing more, never again will I be anything more. That part of my life is over with, sealed like the well." she said nestling Rin into Sango's arms, and Shippo to Keade. Kagome turned to leave, stopping just before she left she said to them all. "If I live, I'll see you soon." With that she lifted the wood flap door and walked out of the hut her hip length hair flowing after her, she followed Sesshomaru to the awaiting Au-Un, never knowing that to the dog hanyou she looked more like Kikyo then ever.

The two headed dragon knelt down to Kagome, placing her hand on its head she ran her delicate fingers through one of the head's mane of inky black hair. A small rumble of delight rippled in the beasts chest causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow in question, he'd realized a while ago that the two headed dragon had a thing for female humans. Allowing her to mount first he followed suit, and cradled the small female in front of him, she leaned into him which for some reason he allowed. His inner-self actually seemed rather pleased at the small gesture, raising into the sky she answer his unasked question, pointing to the north towards where Hirosaki would one day sit. Sesshomaru vaguely thought about it, the dark hanyou had chosen to hide so far away from his home in the west, a small smirk graced his face at the true coward that was Naraku.

The pair traveled all day until it was dusk, hardly any words were spoken other then the baser direction, and the occasional stop for a stretch, pee break, or small meal for her. When they set up camp he'd expected her to asked him to do most of the work, but was surprised that she didn't say a word, merely striding off into the woods for a time and returning with firewood two large hare's and what she called 'bottled' waters, in fact she only asked him to get the fire going for her while she cleaned the meat for their dinner. Though it was true a hare or more would not feed his appetite, _she had thought about his needs, even taking care of him_, he thought. She'd pulled down some large bamboo stalks and sliced them in half with a dagger she had someone on her person. Pulling the fur off the hare she put just the meat with a few large bones on the bamboo stalk, and half if not more of the second hare as well. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before she answered.

"My appetite is nothing compared to that of your own, I know you may not want it but its good meat, and I know I couldn't finish all of it." Looking over at the female, she held out the clear 'bottle' of water and the snow hare, which was his favorite for rabbit or hare. Taking the meat and water he thanked her with a nod as a comfortable silence fell over them, she cooked her own meat along with a small amount of rice, and ate in silence. Kagome was used to silence with Sesshomaru, it gave her much time to think about the problems at hand. She knew that facing off with Naraku alone was damn near suicide and yet it could be no other way, he was darkness where she was light. She knew that come morning, she would not let Sesshomaru face this battle, he would be pissed with her but she allowed that knowledge to settle, it could only happen this way, His whole reason for being there was to take her body back, or that's what she thought, and maybe wanted. Her thoughts must have been projected on her face she thought, as his velvety voice cut her mental ramblings.

"Thank you." it was a simple statement, she'd heard it many times, but never once from his lips, they were friends to some degree, but she'd never expected this. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized he'd thanked her, she nodded a bit in acknowledgement. "Why did you truly not want Inuyasha to come with us?" he asked getting right to the point.

She frowned at him but knew better then to try and escape his questions, sighing in defeat she said, "I can't stand him right now, and I want to stay angry, if only for a moment." she paused thinking more. "He has some kind of power over me, I always forgive him for everything. For hitting Shippo, for cursing in front of Rin, for going to Kikyo, even if it meant I suffered." Sighing again she looked as though her thoughts would make her cry, though he didn't smell the salt that should come with those tears. "I have no idea if you ever saw your mother or father die…" she said quietly trailing off.

"No, neither, my mother lives and my father, died before I came to find him. Though I buried him." he said just as quiet, now smelling the salt that always came with her tears though they still did not fall.

"I was only eight when my father died in front of my eyes. I was playing and my ball when into the street, I ran to get it and didn't see the car coming. My father pushed me out of the way, but I could see it all, him getting hit, the blood everywhere, the sounds and smells. All of it." she said as the amber light of the fire washed her own coloring away, she wanted to cry though the tears never fell. "A car is like a metal wagon, only it can go twice as fast as the fastest horse." she said shyly noticing the questioning look on his face, and then his nod in understanding.

"When I came up the well yesterday, I knew something was wrong, I saw all the blood again, though it was their blood, not his. And only my mother was alive, she died just after she forgave me. But I don't want to forgive him so easily, so unconditionally. His love for _her_, his oversight, his selfish desire to keep the past alive instead of living for the future almost cost me everything. The sight of him is a reminder of _her_ and everything _she_ stood for. I can't trust myself not to give in and forgive him again. Its just best that he's not here." she finished as she took a near by twig and prodded the fire. He noticed it then, she no longer sound as though she was in love with the hanyou, even when angry in the past she always sound as though she was in love, now she sound as though she was disappointed. "And what about you, why did you come?" she asked.

He looked at her, she had opened her heart to him, though this was nothing new, he did rather like it none-the-less. Her answer wasn't what he expected but it was honest, she was pure but she wanted to be able to hate someone, and for the moment that was Inuyasha, and Naraku. Sighing he looked into her icy indigo eyes, and watched the fire dance there, "I wanted to come with you." he said flatly.

"Why?"

"Explaining my wants and needs are not what I am fond of, this you know." he answered her, noticing the slight grin on her face. "When I am near you, I am calm, at peace, more so then I can be when I am alone or without you." he answered, hoping that it would satisfy her, which it seemed to, leaving only the fire crackling and another comfortable silence between the pair.

"May I ask something of you?" she said looking down at the fire and not meeting his gaze.

"Hn?"

"If for some reason I should fall tomorrow, would you take care of Shippo, and train him? I'm sure he would rather stay close to Rin, over living with Inuyasha if I am not there. And though Sango and Miruko would do it, he needs a demon in his life that can train him correctly. I've sheltered him from this world for far too long, and I want him to lead a proper demon life." she said finally looking into and locking his eyes wither her own. He was in shock at her words, sometimes she could be so direct and to the point that it was startling. "And if somehow the _unthinkable_ happens, I _could_ be a mother to Rin." she said casting her eyes down into the fire slowly, while a less comfortable silence fell over them.

He rolled his thoughts over in his head, he would take the kit on, he would have regardless of her plea, if for his own ward to have a playmate and protector. Though just taking care of his ward, he knew she would have taken that role without having offered him. Sesshomaru thought harder, _the unthinkable … his death_, if he died the west would be left to Inuyasha, and when his brother inevitably lost control, or proved unworthy he would be over thrown by the next unworthy youkai with a sword. If Sesshomaru died he would need an heir, the idea rolled over in his mind, his inner-self playing with ideas. Looking at the miko, _'Kagome', his mind supplied_, he took in her beauty, she was muscular but feminine, and not too short or thin, rather healthy actually, her body was lean and agile, her breast suitable for feeding and play, hips wide enough for birthing but not overly pare shaped, her coloring so different then his own. Where he was light she was dark, her onyx hair was longer and less wild then he remembered upon meeting her years before, though he knew that to be because she didn't traverse the country side as much these days.

She was strong, _beyond comprehension strong_, their pups, if he requested and she accepted, would be most powerful, sought after in fact, but he knew her well, she was fiercely protective of pups that were not her own, imagining the damage she would inflect upon someone trying to harm or take her own birthed child, almost made him smirk. He had no doubt she would be relentless in the pursuit of death upon those that would harm her young. He sighed as he thought it all over, his inner-self didn't seem to mind at all that she was a human, it knew she would live a prolonged life, he almost hated that he himself wanted her too. The only question would be what would her answer be.

Silence reigned as she waited for his answer, in the past she would have asked if he was listening, or if he had heard, but now she knew better, Sesshomaru only spoke if it was worth saying, and though he insisted that she knew almost nothing about him, she could see it in his eyes, he was debating something interestingly important, Kagome wondered just what had him so preoccupied.

His inner self only asked a few questions, one of them being, '_what if we did die, __though unthinkable__, how would anyone know other then scent which we both know can be changed, that it is our pup that would grow within her?'_

'We would mark her as mate', he answered.

'_And what if we did not die, __not that it is possible anyway__, would we be happy having a human mate, even a human as powerful as she, with a hanyou pup?'_

'We would, we want her now, why would we not want her then?' He asked his inner-self, hearing only a content growl in his head.

'_What of the other cardinal lords they will not be pleased by this move, either way live or die, they will want her dead_.'

'She is more then enough to take on all of them, you have seen her powers, do you think she would let them harm her pup?'

'_No.'_

'Have you anything else?'

'_No_.'

'Then it is decided.'

'_Yes, she will be ours, now ask.'_

Clearing his throat, Kagome pulled herself back to reality, he'd been in thought for some time, had someone not needed to keep watch she would have started to meditate. "Yes Milord?"

"If the _unthinkable_ happened to this Sessuomaru, I would require something of you, it is much that I ask but it is required that I have it." he said, watching for her reaction. He watched as her face contorted and gave away confusion and something else he couldn't read.

"Yes, Milord?"

"An heir." he said quietly still watching her reaction, if she had been a slow female it might have been humorous, but she was intelligent, one of the large attractions he had to her, the words had barley left his lips before a frown graced her face and her brows knitted together. Her answer was immediate.

"I am being serious I would appreciate that you, Lord Sesshomaru, were as well."

"When have I ever not been serious." he answered watching the dance of emotions pass her face. He rather liked shocked, as it resulted in her having an "o" face, while annoyed only left a scowl on her beautiful face.

"I did not think you would want a hanyou pup. You have made it _very_ evident that you believe them to be a taint of your father's blood. What would make any pup from our union any different?" She asked him rather cold, skipping all the emotions he had prepared to have thrown at him and getting right to the point.

"Unlike _His_ mother, you are not weak. The exact opposite in fact." he answered simply. "Typically when a demon mates, he or she looks for the best so that they will sire strong powerful offspring. I have been alive far longer then I would like to recount to you, but I have never seen any female that compares to you. You are selfless to a fault, strong willed, fiercely tempted, belligerent to the point of annoyance, and yet you are far more beautiful then any I have seen, more intelligence then any I have been forced to speak with, and if nothing else my inner-self wants you." a heated blush ran across her face as she looked at him, gone was her need to hide her face from embarrassment, some how along the way her modesty, though always present took a backseat on most occasions.

She thought over his words pushing them about trying to find the angel in his words, finding none she spoke. "So in me you see the ability to give you strong powerful _heirs_." He nodded waiting for the irruption of her temper, the one he was sure was coming as it so typically did. "And what if the _unthinkable did not occur_, what if both you and myself walk away from this fight without harm… What would become of this _requirement_?" she asked as he noticed her icy indigo eyes shifting into an almost crystalline blue. He didn't like her tone, nor the word she chose to use, it would be an heir, or pup, even a child, but she had not said any of those words, she used his own words against him. Sesshomaru glanced her over again, making a mental note that she was getting better at verbal spars.

"I would only allow such a union if I took you as mate, you would become the lady of the west, and our heir would one day take over when I deemed it worthy to do so. So do not doubt my words, Kagome." he bit out at her. But Sesshoumaru said one word, one word that he'd never used before, her name. Realization dawned on her, he only spoke to those he thought worthy of his presence, and they had been conversing for months. Sesshomaru even told her flat out that his inner-self wanted her, and she knew very well having had many conversations with Sango over the hanyou's behavior, that the inner-self was the baser, simple side of things, the raw, untapped, unconfused side of the duality that were higher demons, such as inus.

She almost gasped was it all settled in, he wanted her, Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands, wanted a human mate, and heirs with her, she wanted to smile, she wanted to think of him as a father, but those thoughts were over thrown by the nagging voice in her head, the voice that told her Naraku was more then likely going to kill her. But then that voice supplied her with idea, if she were dead, then she would not be able to be the lady of the west, and if Sesshomaru really did want her as he said he did, he had Tensaiga to bring her back. It could be the ultimate test of his will, she weighed all possibilities in her head, besides the danger that was Naraku, she was already stuck in the past by her own hand, and now had an extended life as well the only downside was Inuyasha. He already felt betrayed, what would he be like if she came back pupped and mated to his brother? The voice again supplied her answer_, How many times did he come back, from the dead miko, how many times was he in the wrong, we have our own life and it does not involve him_.

Sesshomaru waited for her answer, they'd talked many nights, many days, and many afternoons away, she was always talkative and had only recently learned that silence could be bliss. He watched and smelt as her emotions shifted from one to another, finally settling into one he couldn't really read. He'd had an eye on her for a while when she looked back to him and said words that would change his life forever. "I accept, on the condition that with either outcome, Shippo is taken care of." His eyes had to have widened because she looked like she was giggling, he sat there in shock, it was again so to the point and without any of the emotion that he had assumed would come out.

"Who are you and what have you done with the hot headed Miko?" he asked in a serious tone. To which he got a well earned scowl.

"I can reconsider." she stated flatly.

"You have accepted, there is nothing to rethink." he said.

"The battle is tomorrow, he is only a little over an hour's fly from here, how can you be certain I would be, 'pupped'? shed asked honestly curious, which he could tell, and actually liked.

"Inu's can tell." she throw a brow up in a shot that was oddly impressive. "My breed of youkai, is highly advanced. You will be pupped by morning." he said standing to make his way over towards her.

* * *

**AN: CRAPpPpPpPpPpPpPppPp don't hate me i'm leaving it there for a bit -insert evil laugh- "required" 0o0o0o0o what will happen next? i wonder! - evil r0o **


	6. Chapter 6

**yeah this is a little over 5k word count if your tired go to bed read this tomorrow, you'll hurt yours eyes! okay so i've been writing its just taken a while, again i'm leaving this story with a feel for the chapter, rather then a set length... so i hope you like this, its lemony, please let me know what you think, and if there are any problems ie spelling grammar..etc... thanks as always, - r0o o yeah i still don't own it (IY+ universe), i just flaunt it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6. His and the Weight of the World.**

* * *

His advance on her had her alarmed, there was a sudden spike in her miko powers flaring out but were quickly pulled back, she had agreed to this, and though it was not how she thought her first time would go, she was somewhat relieved to know that if nothing else it really wouldn't matter if it was good or bad. Sesshomaru studied her for a moment before sitting next to her, his gracefulness awed the miko into silence, as his curtain of stalk white almost silvery in the night hair swirled and fanned around him. He could read her body language easily, she was nervous, he wondered what she had to worry about, he was male, he would dominate, she would only need to lay there an enjoy. Taking a moment he stated more then asked, "Your nervous." to which she only nodded her head. "Why?" her eyes widened a bit before a pretty blush took her cheeks.

"I've never.." she trailed off, earning a slight grin from the usually stoic lord, and a raised brow.

"You've never…" he trailed off waiting for her answer.

"Kissing at most, and even not much of that." was all she said, lowering her eyes to the fire, which he now understood. Two years traveling with his half-brother, he had expected something, but to know she was untrained in everyway when it came to this was perplexing as well as enticing, it meant that she would learn to please none but him, and would never know the difference. Yes, that idea pleased both his inner-self as well as his conscious state, _untouched_, the word played in his head, _indeed, this will be interesting. _

"I will be gentle, but you _will_ relax." he said to which she nodded and exhaled a huge breath of air she some how managed to hold in, leaving her shoulders to slump. Her upright sitting pose of poise and grace, slumped into the young woman she truly was. He some how marveled at how easy it seemed for her to turn it off the exterior shell she showed the world. "You are amusing little one." She scrunched her nose at the name.

"How so?" she asked as her curiosity peaked.

"I said 'relax' and it seemed you have pulled the world from your shoulders." he answered.

"I may be human, but it by far is **not** easy being me." she replied getting into a comfortable conversation.

"Explain." he stated now curious as to what could be so hard being a female human.

"You don't really want to know." she said whiling she huffed a bit folding her arms, only to have them unfolded by her soon to be mate. Kagome locked a glare at him, matching the one he shot her.

"You will not close yourself to me woman, now answer the question, if I were not interested I would not have asked." he stated matter-of-factly. She glared at the youkai sitting so near her. Huffing again she began.

"you really want to know…" he only nodded his head. "Fine. I am the oldest child of the shrine in my time, as I have learned, it means I have the dominating spiritual power in my family, as all of it was transferred into me when I turned fifteen, two years ago. Which means that when I am here my family is left powerless to defend themselves. To top that I'm the protector of the Shikon Jewel, which I just so happened to have shattered, helping Naraku, inadvertently. Also, it seems that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, _her look alike_, which is one of the few reason's your **twit** of a sibling seems to put up with me at all, other then the fact that I can feel the jewel shards and I'm his persona 'shard detector'." she said through gritted teeth.

"And now, on the day of my seventeenth birthday I have gone home to find my family murdered by one who carried part of my soul, and used it to seek yours, Inuyasha's and my own downfall, not to mention I have sealed myself in a time that is not my own." she finished looking away from him, but not crying or hurting like she should have been, on the contrary it seemed to only build fire in the pits of her resolve. "I never wanted to protect the Jewel, but it is my duty to do so, tomorrow I will take it back, and guard it with my life from then on." she finished looking into his eyes with a confident vigor dancing behind the now bright indigo eyes.

Sesshomaru had never once put any idea into how a human's life would go, surely it would not be so tiresome, let alone truly holding some of the worlds weight upon such small shoulders. Her life, he'd heard about on many occasions, never once had he truly added it all together, he knew every word to be true, and yet she carried the burden with ease, never exerting her powers upon those she could use them against unless it was necessary, and even then she was merciful. If Sesshomaru had ever thought her weak those thoughts were washed away, leaning into her he kissed her cheek. A chaste kiss, sweet and light, flooded her cheeks with a deep crimson blush, it had been tender and gentle. All she could do was bring her hand to that place that first mark of something new and wonder. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered with her now wide sparkling eyes.

Leaning in again, he kissed her jaw while his hand roamed her flesh, kissing farther down her neck, over her collar bone, and again back up her neck, all while his hand found the round of her breast. When he pulled back he noted that it seemed possible to make her cheeks blush deeper, and wondered just how dark with life giving blood they would turn, her eyes captivated him, her hooded lids hide most of her emotions, all but the heated dance of desire in those eyes. If the shiver he felt run down her spine had not been enough, then the spiking of her scent with a spicy mix of cinnamon, her arousal, did. She wanted him, and he wanted her to want him, his kisses and the gentle caress placed on her body where building a feelings Kagome had never felt before. Soon, all too soon Kagome moaned his name, causing the demon to stop abruptly and look at the woman slightly beneath him. Kagome was breathing hard, panting even, and at that moment she was looking into the very amused eyes of Sesshomaru, the most feared demon in the land.

Pressing her hand to his chest she pushed him back, and smiled at him, before saying slowly, "If,…if I'm going to get through this, just this once I need to have some control over it." He looked at her as though she had two heads, _control over him? She had to be mad_, but the look she gave him the pleading innocent look told him she would have to have this control, if only once, it was after all her first time. "Please?" she said to him, in a begging tone he knew he'd have to break her of at some point.

Sighing in defeat he started looking into her pools of icy blue, "I will allow it this once, _maybe_ again in the future depending on how this turns out, but it will be only once this night, then you will submit to me." A small but heated blush crept across her cheeks and she nodded in agreement. Her next actions did not go over so well, getting up Kagome went to her pack and grabbed a small ball of twine and made her way back over to Sesshomaru, her kimono was a little loose from his roaming hands and gave him a fantastic view of her beautiful breast, but then he noticed the twine. "And just what are you planning to do with that?" he said a bit more icy then he had intended.

"You said I could be in control, you won't go back on your word will you?" she asked pleading with him with her eyes. A growl was her answer at first, but after a moment he said.

"You know very well that I will not but I assure you, this will not go un-punished whatever it is you have planned." he said to her while arching a brow.

"And just how do you know you won't like it?" she asked with a bit of tease in her voice.

"Woman, keep in mind I have watched you enough to know what certain looks in your eyes mean, and I know what your planning, no tie you make will hold me, you had better not try and run. Chasing you would only bring out the beast in me, and I would not be able to assure your safeness at that point." he said rather annoyed.

"If you know me so well, then you should know that I do not go back on promises, your not the only one who has honor, _Lord Sesshomaru_." She bit out at him rather annoyed that he'd think so low of her, any plans of tying him up gently were now abandoned, she knew the ties she made would not hold him, she had never intended them to hold him, just to slow him down some. Standing behind him, her sex right behind his head, he could feel the heat rolling off her body in waves, "Your hands if you please?" she said to him, still sounding rather annoyed. Kagome blessed the rope with miko powers, they would not hurt him, or steal his strength, in fact the small amount of power she placed in them would only give her about twenty minutes before he'd be able to break free of them. Smiling at her own handy work she walked around to face him.

Still wearing his armor, she looked at him and huffed a bit, soon began to undress him, she pulled Bakusaiga from his obi first, laying it flat on the ground near them, a low growl was heard from her soon to be lover. "You don't expect me be prodded by swords all night do you, I mean if you have three here and one there." she blushed a bit as she pointed between his legs "I think I'm a bit out numbered. " she said while placing her hands on Tensaiga next, pulling the sword she smiled as its warm protective glow embraced her, she thrust the sword into the ground hard behind them, and a barrier erected around their whole campsite.

"How did you do that?" he asked, having never seen the blade react to anyone other then himself and his father.

"To know the sword one must know the maker, and originator. Toto-sai made the blade, so it is only natural to assume a barrier can be made by it, and well though I never knew your father, seeing as how he took so much time and effort creating Tetsaiga, I can only assume he did the same to it because Tensaiga can do it. Meaning if asked, it will listen." she said rather smugly as she began to undress him of Tokijin, before she put her hands on the blade she heard him growl rather more feral then before.

"I can understand your assessment of Tensaiga, but you are not to touch Tokijin, its power will consume you." At that she laughed and ignored his warning. Her hands landed on the blade and it began to grow red.

'_You are a fool to not listen to my master, your pure soul will be devoured' _said the angry sword. Kagome's eyes flashed white, and all Sesshomaru could do was watch the scene unfold, his stupid miko would die because of her stubbornness. The flash of white in her eyes though made him worry, weather it was for the sword or her he'd never answer even to himself.

'_Tokijin, you will submit, or die by my hand.' _said the voice of Kagome's inner being, her inner light.

'_Weak woman you think you could kill me? My master would have your head' _answered the high and mighty sword.

'_I am to be his mate, he would sooner cast you out then take my head for a sword, he has a sword, a great and powerful sword, he does not need you now, submit, or be killed by my hand.' _said Kagome's inner light.

'_Ha ha ha' _the laughter was dark and sounded so much like Naraku _'Foolish woman, Tensaiga cannot cut, and when it could the power was taken into Tetssaiga.' _said the sword again.

'_Ah, it is true that my mate to be has Tensaiga, a sword that cuts through death, it is a great and powerful sword, yes, but I speak of Bakusaiga, a sword made of Sesshoamru, he no longer needs you, Submit or be killed by my hand.' _Kagome's inner light answered again in a cold tone. The sword was silent for a long moment when it finally spoke.

'_Even if my master no longer needs me I will not submit to you, a weak human, I remember facing you when I had a body, you cannot hurt me you are a copy.' _sneered the blade. But it was too late, Tokijin had just fueled the flaming fire of her light with the comparison. A sudden burning began at Tokijin's handle, to continued to the hilt. _'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.' _screamed the blade. _'How is it possible?!?!' _bellowed the sword causing Kagome to grin.

'_Things change you useless thing, submit or you'll really feel pain. Do not tempt me to finish you, I have no problems slaying you. Any punishment my mate deems fit would be fine in my eyes, even if its only to rid the world of your existence.' _she answered.

'_Fine, wretched female, I will submit.' _answered the sword in a low tone.

'_You will remain dormant until your master claims you again, or so help me I will purify every bit of you until there is nothing left but cold metal. And I assure you, I do not lie, for that would bring me great joy.' _finished Kagome. Coming down from her inner lights speak, Kagome grinned at the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face, he'd been watching the exchange of emotions and aura's in the air, Tokijin had submitted to his mate to be, a fact that both astonished him and angered him, and to some point scared him, how powerful was she really if she, a mere human could contain the wrath of Tokijin. Sesshomaru saw her cast Tokijin aside, as she began to work on his armor. It came off without a great amount of work, placing it to the side she looked down at him.

His body was lean, and long, his legs were curled into a sitting position, and if she could feel right he was trying to undo the binds on his wrist. "I've still got time, you said I could have control." she stated, causing Sesshomaru to halt his planned escape. Smiling still she laid herself down so that her torso was on his, her body laying between his legs. Slowly she began to kiss his neck, the line on his jaw, hands worked their way around his chest exploring the area with ease, her eyes again were hooded as she planted kisses on him. Small hands found the belt to his hamakas and tugged, the belt came off with ease and his own desired filled eyes watched her slightly wicked ways.

Sitting back on her rears she slowly and yet seductively pulled away the top folds of his kimono, exposing all of him to her, she felt the folds of her unused core gain a measure of moisture, as another blush played her cheeks. Sesshomaru felt his pride boost as she gazed at him, again her blush told all but her scent made his want to throw her to the ground and take her, if not for the binds of his wrist he would have already, mentally he scolded himself for getting into such a situation. Trapping his larger body beneath her she kept her eyes away from his gold gaze, she knew if she looked there, he would have her, and she would lose control of the situation.

Leaning in she began to kiss and like her way down his body, oddly he wondered what she was planning to do, for no female had ever attempted to please him so far south. His now erect member throbbed ready to fuck her senseless, he twitched and closed his eyes tight, suppressing a growling moan as he felt soft lips kiss his member. All well trained control slowly left him as he felt the lips part, and heard a slight intake of air, the next moment her lips crashed down the length of him, throwing his head back and enjoying the feel he wanted to whimper as she pulled him back out, and just ask he was about to let the little sound out the lips and hot mouth came back harder faster, with a sucking sensation, he couldn't help the grunt that came with her motions, it took all he could be he began to watch the little miko and her oral fixation through hooded eyes, no other had ever dared, or even tried to please him like this. Through his own desire only grew subconsciously he noted that hers was growing stronger by the second.

He could resist no longer and began to thrust into her awaiting mouth, he was shocked that she only gagged a bit but kept going, this feeling, this sucking wet placed with personal massager, had him ready now. She began to slow down and finally released his member with a pop, he was rock hard now, his balls tight and pulled in close ready to spill his seed, but he couldn't help the annoyed growl he let slip from his throat at her departure from his member, she smirked he noted, and stood. Slowly she undressed herself, he'd seen her before while bathing, though she didn't know that and even with his fantastic gift of sight he'd never seen truly saw her for her beauty.

Kagome's hair was longer then when he met her, it was wild still, and tickled her hips, it was perfectly long enough to get a good hold on while plowing into her, her hips were nice as well, he could imagine very easily digging claws into those hips as he spilled himself into her. Her swan like neck was perfect for his mark, her stomach was flat, firm, and tone, her skin was tanned all over, even on her round globe like breasts, breasts he would soon lack on to with fangs, breasts that would feed his pup. A deep rumbling was heard from his chest, as she still avoided his eyes, Kagome straddled his hips and slowly began to slide down his member.

Her breath caught as his girthy member stretched her to the brim, she slid until she came to the virginal barrier the only thing that told the world she had never been touched, she wanted to go fast but she knew it would hurt, what she hadn't noticed were Sesshomaru crimson colored eyes, her tightness was completely unexpected, as was the wetness she'd created within herself, he could only manage out a murmured, "This will hurt." before he thrust hard and deep within her filling her to the brim, his hilt against her womanhood. Kagome had barely heard him when it was too late, she threw her head back and her breasts forward, Sesshomaru caught the nipple of her right breasts, as she screamed in pain, though his inner self was raging to be released, Sesshomaru still had control over himself, he felt the twine would soon be undone, and then he'd take her completely.

When Kagome regained her focus the first thing she did was punch Sesshomaru in the chest, though she had small hands, and no really strength physically, she managed a decent right hook. He was a bit taken back when he looked into her fiery eyes. "What the hell you jerk!" she growled out at him. "Why the hell did you do that!" He couldn't really answer in words for he was far past being able to speak, instead he thrust into her again, all her pain was forgotten, and the think member shifting in and out of her made all conversation last. She began to rock her hips in place with his rhythm, placing her hands on his chest, she really got going, soon his husky voice bit out.

"You didn't think that twine would hold this Sesshomaru did you?" he said as he broke the small restraint, grabbed her ass and began to pump wildly into her. Threw her own breathy moans she replied.

"I never intended to keep him like that, just to slow you doooownnah." she moaned out as his pace grew deeper, causing her words to slur. He smirked at her and for the first time their eyes caught, it didn't take long before she was beneath him, writhing in pleasure, her legs were held tight against his chest and her barreled into her relentlessly, she screamed of pleasure, pleas for speed and depth, she wanted all of him deeper harder and faster, he didn't know how long they'd been at it with her breathy voice called out, "Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast." he pulled out with a slurping pop and flipped her into the submissive position of his kind.

Sesshomaru didn't wait long before again he was buried deep within her, now both hands were pulling her to him and he drove himself into her, the volume and eccentricity of her calls were music to his ear, while he could feel the stretching tight of her sheath constricting around him, she was going to climax, he slowed just enough to ride the wave she produced. Gods, he'd never had anything like this before, all females he'd been with before had been used, usually because they'd tried to seduce another for their title, often he didn't care because females were just breeders, usually after his couplings he'd simply kill the female, insuring no unwanted pups. He was brought out of his musings when he felt her muscles clinch with a tightness even he wasn't sure was possible.

Kagome came hard, screaming for the gods to hear, "SESSHOMARU!" he continued to ride her climax, it lasted the whole time and soon he sped again, he knew the next climax he'd go with her, as it was becoming hard to hold off, he'd claim her then. Her voice came to him again and caused the most delightful of responses. "Don't hold back." she breathed out in her own tired voice. His eyes bleed crimson, while his fangs, and claws lengthened. The force he was taking her at would kill most humans, she on the other hand only got wetter, and more aroused, again it didn't take long for her muscled to begin to contract and with that he began to speed up, as she came, his last thrust within her spilled his seed, at the same time he threw himself over her back and clamped his jaws on the juncture between her shoulder and neck, sinking them deeply within her.

He could snap her neck with a clinch of his teeth, she held as still as she could, not knowing that this was a sign of submission, that she was accepting him as mate, his throbbing member pumped her full of his seed, while he held her, her own muscled milking him of it, they stayed that way for a long time, she only wiggled once, but it was met with a growl, knowing that was a bad sound at the moment she quickly stilled, and waited.

It seemed like hours later though it was only minutes, when he finally released her, and Kagome collapsed on the ground with a smile on her face. Laying beside his mate he breathed in her scent as he repositioned them so she lay upon his chest, slowly it was changing, he'd need to mate with her again over the next few days to insure she was steady with pup.

Kagome felt so tired, in all her life she'd never felt so utterly exhausted, her romp with Sesshomaru had taken so much more then she had expected, worried about the coming battle that was now only a few hours away she sighed. Sesshomaru was in a small state of shock, realizing everything for what it was, he was the Lord of the Western lands, perfuse hater of humans, and yet now he had both a human mate and ward, the lingering scent of himself upon the woman laying on his chest driving the point that much more. He'd fallen from grace so easily, so utterly willingly almost, following in his father's footsteps, as he said he never would, but it was necessary he needed an heir, and no other was available, or so he tried to convince himself. Hearing her sigh, he looked down at the female, his mate, Kagome.

"What?" he asked in a not so cold tone, which did not go unnoticed by Kagome, he was already being softer with her.

"I'm so tired, you made me tired." She said slight grin, causing Sesshomaru to smile inwardly, they had gone a bit more then he expected, this little spitfire had been so responsive, and for one so utterly virginal, she had taken him fully as though it was what she had been born for, the very idea he loved. Her voice brought him back from his musings on their tryst, "I'm just worried that I'll be too tired when we battle, that I'll just get in the way. I hate that." She said while pressing her face into his chest causing her words to be a murmur, while her right hand finding and playing with a lock of his silver tress, her left palm flat on his chest.

"Is this all that worries you?" he asked his silky voice almost nothing more then a whisper in her ear, and yet the rumble in his chest was so deep, causing her to shiver in delight, which did not go unnoticed by her mate.

"Well it is what worries me most. I worry about man things, it is my nature." She answered truthfully.

"This, you should not concern yourself over." He said now looking down at the top of his mate's head, as she looked up and caught his golden gaze. She gave him a questioning look, which he did not answer in words. Sweeping her own onyx tress off of her exposed shoulder, he looked at the place where his mark lay, two puncher wounds were barley done bleeding, being a human wounds like this took time to close and heal, a demon would have been completely healed by the time they'd come down from their climaxes. Placing his thumb on her shoulder the tip of his claw dug into her skin, and sliced a clean line from the point of one fang mark, to the other. Kagome winced in pain, and threw angry eyes at the demon laying beneath her, a soft rumble from Sesshomaru oddly soothed her anger away, as she watched him place his thumb in his own mouth, only to bite it harshly. She winced again this time for the pain she felt for him, warm deep crimson blood flowed from the puncher in his thumb, taking it to the clean slice of skin on her shoulder he rubbed the dark liquid over the fresh wound.

Instantly Kagome felt woozy, it felt like Sesshomaru's blood was like boiling coffee being pulled into her, not in a good way, tears fell from her eyes as her powers struggled to fight back but failed, strong arms wrapped around her pressing her into his firm chest, holding her as her body shook. Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting the pain to subside, anything, but found his eyes closed an a odd look of concern, and something like 'upset' on his beautiful face, his brows pulled together in a small knot, it was the most emotion she had ever seen from him besides anger. Hot tears hit his chest, as he could feel her pain, it hurt so much, even to him it hurt to feel her pain, their bond of mating already perfectly in effect her body fought the blood until it could not anymore, slowly her shaking stopped, but a soft shudder, and hot tears still fell. Despite the oddity of it all, he wanted to care for his mate, he might not ever love her, but her health was his concern, unfortunately to insure she lived the oncoming battle with Naraku, her pain in this moment was a necessary evil.

"Why?" she asked him in a shaky voice he was not at all prepared for.

"Now you share with me more then our pup, or our lands, this bond will allow you to share my power, my strengths. I do not want you to hurt, I did not like that, but it had to be done." He paused for a long moment, a silence not uncomfortable and yet not comfortable fell between them. Only the crackle of the fire spoke for a long time, breathing deeply he said, "Why do you not use your powers more often? It should not have taken that long to subdue them unless they are very powerful." Kagome made a sound that was something like a lady-like grunt.

"When I first came to this era, I was completely untrained, but my power level was subdued by the dark youkai soul in the shikon. I never knew, but its been doing it slowly since I was born. When the jewel got to the point it is now, me with a single shard, Kohaku with a single shard and Naraku with the rest, it became impatient to become whole again. That's when you got your arm back remember?" she didn't look to know he had nodded to her. "Well as you know over the next few months I had to learn to protect myself, in doing so my powers grew, as did my control. The invisible sword is actually a ribbon of holy spiritual power. It takes a great deal of understanding and control to produce it, but it's not that hard any more. Mostly I don't use them because I'm scared to, scared of what people my say. Humans, …normal humans shouldn't have this much power, and I have no idea why I do. Keade and Miroku both looked so concerned when I let my full aura out." She said falling silent again.

"Hn." He said thinking about the statement, in his life he'd never seen a spiritual sword like the one she drew into his half-brother, but even now she didn't feel that powerful, deciding he needed to know he asked, "Will you release your aura now?" Kagome looked at him.

"If I did, Naraku would know where we were." She answered calmly in a whisper with her yes still shut, missing the face Sesshomaru made, which was full of shock.

"He is miles from here, two hours flying." He answered.

"Yet he would know exactly where we were if I did." She answered this time looking up to him.

"Your aura is that strong?" he asked.

"You have no idea." She said with a small smile. "How did you think I could track Naraku's shard from such a distance, we are far from Keade's village." Sesshomaru hadn't even thought of that. "I've been working for a few months to be able to call the jewel shards to me." She said again pausing.

"What?" he asked now oddly curious of his mate's abilities.

"If I call them, they will come, mine comes without fail every time." She answered.

"Then what stops you from doing this?" he asked finally.

"Kohaku." She answered again, now he understood, the boy who's life was reliant on the shikon shard in his back, the boy who had gone into hell with him and saved Rin on more occasions then he wanted to think on. Sighing, he realized he'd never understand why she was so compassionate, it was a quality he liked in her and yet it made her strong and weak all at the same time. "You really have made me tired, I hope we won't have o put the battle off another day." she mentioned

Time suddenly slowed down, fire flies, and other creatures hung in mid air, even the fire stopped where it was at that moment. A look of awe and horror took her once calm face.

"I've slowed time down." he stated simply as though this was a common occurrence, while looking at this female in a whole new light, because she had obviously thought it was an evil occurrence.

"How?" she asked seemingly in awe now that she understood it was his doing.

"One as powerful as you should be able to do the same now that you share my blood, mostly you just concentrate, and will it to happen." she nodded as though she understood, she doubted she was anywhere near as powerful as he, but it was a compliment she knew it, and she would take it.

"So now what?" she asked somewhat scared to hear the answer.

"Now we rest, and soon we'll rut again. And again…" he said with a smirk, while Kagome's eyes widened.

"Just how much have you slowed time down?" she asked thinking she might have just signed up for a very tiring job.

"The rate?" he asked and she nodded. "We only have two hours in reality before the sun comes up, the rate I have picked will allow for us four days to pass between us." And with that he began to claim her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: i want to say i'm sorry to my fans for taking so long, i've had this chapter half written for a while now, and just so much going on in my life i couldn't finish it, though i have now, this chapter that is, i wanted to add it asap. as all ways, you know my faults, imagination is my friend. Next chapter the fun begins. though this chapter is rated M for mature content. and as always IY char's and such belong to someone else, i just like to make them do stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Days**.

* * *

Four days in two hours, as easy as it sound to explain, Kagome had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea, which she also found hard to believe considering her experience with time traveling. Sighing she looked at her 'mate,' her husband as her mind preferred, it had taken a while to understand just what he meant by _"We only have two hours in reality before the sun comes up, the rate I have picked will allow for us four days to pass between us._", in those four days she found herself lost in a world of darkness and pleasure. It had been night still while time slowed and for a long time it had stayed night not that she noticed, no the color of the sky had not been something on her mind until it started to change. 

For almost three full days, or what felt like seventy-two hours, Kagome had been involved in nothing but carnal desires, her body racked and sore in every way possible, her maidenhead gone so many long, hard, deep, forceful, and sometimes gentle thrusts ago. Her throat sore, raw, the mangled muscles that were too tired to work properly from crying his name, the only name she'd said for three days,_Sesshomaru_. The heat between them was not deniable, he loathed to admit it but the female, his mate, his miko, _Kagome_, was more then he could have ever wanted, he'd had pleasures of the flesh before, but nothing like this. None were as responsive and attentive as she, like everything he'd ever witnessed of her she gave herself fully, asked few or little questions if any at all, but fulfilled her duty as mate like all duties he'd seen her take up. She'd make an excellent Lady of the West when this war was all over. He took so much in her pleasure that he knew he wouldn't care if their pups were hanyou, she was powerful beyond a doubt and if creating them was anything like these days lost in time he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried for the final time, though it had not been the loudest of there time spent together, no not by far, but he wasn't complaining, at first he'd kept count, but that had been while his rational mind had been in control, all too quickly he lost count of her torrid orgasms, let alone his own, as well as the amount of times his name was etched on her lips. She was beautifully exotic to him, covered from head to toe in a soft sheen sweat, his seed, her essence, heat and desire. Sesshomaru could smell the definite change in her scent, no longer was it the same, though it held many of the same properties, his own scent was heavily mangled within it, as well as a new scent, a calming mixture of theirs, his heir and their pup. He could see that she was utterly exhausted, for the life of him he was too, but they needed to eat, then rest, and finally bathe. Though inwardly he indulged in the idea of just letting her stay the way she was, barefoot, naked and pupped, no one not even his bastard brother would be able to deny his claim on his chosen female, the idea had merit, he thought as a smug smile pulled at his lips.

She was too tired to feel the girthy length pulled out of her, though she did hear the mild pop, and she could feel the lack in fulfillment in her nether regions as he laid next to her pulling her into his chest. His arms quickly securing her form to his, while the lower arm found its way under her body and curled around her abdomen, his fingers splaying protectively around her womb. The other finding her breasts and cupping one gently while he began licking the mark on her neck growling softly. It didn't taken much she honestly was exhausted, sleep claimed her quickly, and Sesshomaru couldn't help his male ego growing at the sight and smell of things. He let himself indulge in what he often called 'useless' thought, it hadn't been that long ago that she was his enemy, the dirty stain on his perfect record of death, were unlike Inuyasha who he never truly went after, he **had** attempted to take her life and she had managed to live beyond it, even standing up to him.

_My mate_, he mused as the words played in his head, her onyx tress was wildly curled and mangled in knots that some how seemed utterly sexy to him, he had made her hair that way, she was so much like him, never a strand out of place, and right now she was ravished and passed out from his attention. He could get used to her being like this, Sesshomaru was sated beyond his own belief, Kagome was quiet, not that he actually hated her voice but she could speak her mind too much from time to time, and he loved the way she felt next to him burrowing into him for heat and pleasure. A pleased growl rumbled through his chest, as his eyes cast the length down their bodies, his mokomokosama curling its way around the naked pair as his thoughts were lost upon his life at this exact moment.

He let his mate sleep for half a day in the world of slowed time before waking her to eat, inu's even hanyou's were ravenous eaters when in the womb, his thoughts fell on Izayoi for the first time is almost two hundred years, he remembered once she'd eaten nearly a full dear, a buck fully grown, he'd made a mental note to stay away from pregnant hungry women then, he remembered with a little chuckle. He didn't want to leave Kagome there, alone, but he knew she would be safe within his barrier, and mokomokosama would create a barrier around her if something managed to get through the one that Tensaiga put up, not that anything could, and it would alert him as well.

Leaving camp to hunt was easy, it wasn't that he really slowed time itself down, more like he had slowed them down to the pace of the outside world so much so that time seemed to slow while they remained the same. Finding a deer quickly he loped the head off along with the legs gutting the thing there, he was no fool, _she might be hungry, but Kagome'd never eat anything that could look back at her_, sighing he took the large chunk of hot meat back to his mate. Loping into smaller pieces, he skewered them and placed them near the fire to roast, taking his leave again he needed food himself. Kagome stirred as Sesshomaru left hearing range of the camp, an odd smell of something delicious woke her, she was still sore but she was hungry, without much thought to what she was doing, Kagome made her way to the meat. When Sesshomaru came back he found his mate sitting up letting out a tiny burp, while licking her fingers, all the meat gone. An elegant brow rose into his silver mane. "What?" she asked innocently. "I was hungry!" she fussed.

"Indeed." more then mildly amused that his tiny female had eaten all of the food, which he knew had not had near enough time to cook to her previous liking standards, inwardly chuckling at the way she pouted, he went to pick her up in one quick motion. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "You, pretty mate, are going to bathe with this Sesshomaru." he stated matter 'o' factly, causing and instant blush to paint her face cherry, while she planted her face into his firm chest to hide herself. Sesshomaru couldn't help it that had caused him to chuckle deeply, it sound nearly like a growl and only the slightly broken manor of the sound was enough to alert them that it was indeed a laugh and not a growl.

"What are you laughing at?" she huffed still not fully seeing why he of all people should be laughing.

"Woman, I have had your body in every way possible, I know all of its canvas as you know my own, and still you blush." he stated as though she'd asked a silly question. Kagome couldn't believe it, even if in a day or less she'd die he was making fun of her, being the one and only Kagome she was, she bit him on his nipple, causing the taiyoukai to stop mid step. His mouth hung open in the slightest as his gaze drifted down to the woman in his arms, a low pleasured growl rumbled his mates very body, he felt her shiver. "You do want to be able to walk for this battle do you not? Because if you keep it up, you won't be able to use your legs at all, I will make sure of it." he stated, watching her eyes widen before she crossed her arms over her chest while she huffed and pouted again, but at the same time smelling her arousal spiked at the idea.

The area that the hot spring was in was literally gorgeous, Sesshomaru still carrying the tiny woman in his arms set her upon her feet, holding her still he began to undress her. Kagome's blush raced down from her face to her neck and finally diminished upon her chest. Taking the moment to turn around Kagome paid attention to her male, he was beautiful beyond reason, she felt slight jealousy that a living being could be so beautiful, it made her wonder why she of all females would be chosen. Her lithe fingers traced over the silken fabric of his clothing, pulling his obi from his body, she let the material pool at their feet as her's had before. He watched as his mates eyes glazed over performing such a basic form of coupling between mates, his hatori fell open with ease, as her small fingers burning his flesh with desire as she pulling it lightly from his broad shoulders.

Nibbling on her lower lip, while her breast began to heave with their labored undertaking, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to take her, though he held himself at bay to allow her what she wanted to do. Pulling knots and bows his hamaka's fell to the ground as well and both stood in all their glory, still not done with her attention Kagome began to place hot lingering kisses on his chest. Her small hot tongue placing fire on his skin, while cool air kissed it moments later, Sesshomaru closed his eyes pleased with her attention to his person. His hand found its way to her hair as she want lower upon his body, he thought he knew where she was going with this, and there was no way he was going to stop her. Her hot mouth and soft lips left him feelings as though light sparks were flowing into him, he loved it. Sesshomaru felt his mate fall to her knees, concern quickly fueling his movement as it was stopped when those hot lips and wet tongue licked the tip of his member, he fought the groan that ached to come from his throat. He had never expected her to do this, he hadn't even planned on asking but now that she was doing it he knew he'd let her do this any time she felt pleased to. He felt Kagome's mouth leave him, then her turning and taking his hand in her own, pulling him to the hot spring, she found her way to small boulder under the water.

Sitting him there he was beyond pleased when Kagome straddled his lap and he found himself again sheathed in her hot wet femininity. He clenched his teeth allowing a hiss as he felt her begin to pull up her body as she began rocking as well, her long legs locking in place behind him. He could feel her gentle desires, as no words were said, and though it was agonizing, he had to admit to feel her tightly pulsed around him as he slowly sent her into the heavens, they had their way with one another slowly. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as pleasure slow and torturous racked her body, Sesshomaru could feel her walls tightening on his member, he loved the feel of it, and going so utterly slowly he felt more then he thought possible, knowing she was close Kagome decided she would squeeze him. Pulling the muscle tight she moaned as his girth pushed into the tighter space, while his whole body rumbled in pleasure, releasing the squeeze she did it again and again, until she came forcing him to his end as well.

Holding her small body to his own while her legs held him in place, his chin sat on her shoulder while her head rested on his, both breathing rather heavily, still neither had said a word, they didn't need to. Picking himself up along with his mate as she had not moved, Sesshomaru pulled them under the hot liquid, it was soothing, he didn't want to unsheathe himself, if he'd ever had something called heaven, if would be him nestled deeply within his mate. Pulling the heated water over her body he could hear the small breathy moans she allowed to pass her lips.

They were washed soon, tired sore muscles resting finally, she didn't know when nor did he, but her breath had evened out and she had fallen asleep with him still within her. He relished in the feeling and was hard pressed to release her from his presences let alone pulling out, but he had, she needed rest as much as he wanted to sleep like that, still knotted because not only did it feel good for him, it appeased his inner-self. The problem came when he looked at his tiny mate, she was indeed a small female, he drafted her by moth then a head in height, and there was hardly a weight comparison, in fact her body curled perfectly into his inner chest as he curled around them, his pup and mate.

Lifting her body from his person he allowed her to lay out peacefully on mokomokosama, who curled protectively around their mate and pup without being pressed to do so. He dressed relatively fast, and pulled her into something easy to deal with so that they could lay out and rest, when they woke they would be headed for Naraku. He for once as not looking forward to this fight, he wanted the hanyou gone, if for no other reason then to rid the world of the pest, let alone the threat the hanyou was to his mate and their pup. Sesshomaru was not one to admit fear even if one were to have all the odds against him, it simply was not in his ability to do so, but the scent of his own pup laying in the whom of his chosen mate made him fear for them, made him want to protect them in raw ways that no other had ever projected. He understood his father now. He would die to make sure they lived.

* * *

** AN:** ps sorry its a shorty 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** well i have always said that i do not abandon my fics, i may break from this for a while but never abandon them. Really its all a matter of my muse going to sleep on me while in the midst of writing. Anyway, for those new to this fic please leave me reviews on what you do or dont like, I love to hear it and it helps me write, as I'm trying to rekindle this muse/fic it'll be all the more helpful. Please also keep in mind since the last time i attempted to write on this, I feel that i've grown so it might be a large jump in style since the last chapter.

* * *

**8. Please Forgive Me**

* * *

The twinkling stars in the sky slowly faded from it as the bright pale morning loomed in the east. Kagome stirred in her mates embrace, she sighed inwardly, she was not looking forward to this day.

Just yesterday it had been her birthday, her family had died by Kikyo's hand, whom she had later killed, by technicality, she had also become the Lady of the Western lands and pregnant with the heir. She knew this was going to be harder then she wanted to admit to, but she knew she wouldn't come out of this alive, she feared for her mate and her pup, but it was all out of her hands now, she needed to kill Naraku.

She woke fully and studied her mates face taking in his pale features, they were not at all close, but they shared much at this point and all the same so very little. They had a commonality in parenting, as well as the fact that they both wanted Naraku dead, and if she had more time in the world she would say that they shared a certain affinity for carnal pleasures.

Her body was a bit sore, her mind tired, her heart and soul a little heavier then she would prefer them to be in this fight, but her will alone, her determination that this should end was palpable.

Neither said a word to the other as the dressed, ate in her case, and broke camp, the sun was not yet up, and morning was still slightly inhibited to the growing sunlight. Kagome lazily stepped closer to her mate as he pulled her to him, his embrace showing that he would protect her, them, cherish them, she drowned in this feeling, she wanted to stay in this feeling forever, but there was no tomorrow for her, and she knew this.

Last night, or more so a few hours before in the time in the real world, he had told her how to slow time, and Kagome was a firm believer of 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' Sesshomaru had offered her a way to fix everything, there were things he still did not know about her, she knew he figured they'd have time to figure these things out, there was no time, this battle would be her last.

This was tragically beautiful, were her morbid thoughts, she was a child of light, a being of infinite optimism, and yet in the span of twenty four hours her world had come crashing down around her, her reality no longer tinted in rose pink, but the true shades of pale light. Her life now was like the dawning day, pale and lifeless, and soon her sun would rise, her day would begin, she'd fight the good fight, and her life would be snuffed out like the sun setting in the West.

She was resigned to give this all up, knew that there was a reason for it, believed it with all her heart, she had never been so sure of herself and yet so terrified at the possibility. It might be that a life depended on her, on her survival, that life bloomed within her, and yet, she couldn't shake the overwhelming calmness she felt at her resignation.

She marveled at the idea that only two years ago she had once been like the skies bright vibrant pinks and lilacs, so full of life, and unwavering in naïve trust and adoration for all things beautiful. She had once been so untouched by the evils of both man and demon alike, once been so young and open, and yet now she was hardly that pure being that was birthed from the Bone Eaters Well.

She was a phoenix that had been extinguished and reborn stronger then before. She had done this many times, she would do it again. She hoped, looking at her mate still burning his image into her brain, that he would understand, that he wouldn't hate her for what she knew she was going to do.

Feeling her gaze on his being Sesshomaru looked at his little mate, his brazen yet calm miko. She was something that was worthy of him, he was not one to admit emotions, or allow himself weaknesses, in all other beings, even his own beloved Rin, he was surrounded by weakness, this being was not so.

She was radiant in the fact that she was unaware of her abilities, unaware of many things, that drew people and demon alike to her like a flame, she was as much an enigma as the stars themselves, and yet her beautiful whether physical or her beauty from within, she was brilliant in either. She moved him unlike most other were in capable of doing, he was a mountain in a world of wind, and yet she this small creature both woman and child was capably of doing so.

They traveled in comfortable silence both aware that the other was lost deep in thought and yet unwilling to raise themselves into speech. The draw on her soul was becoming stagnant in the air, it was obvious to her that the jewel was near by, directing her newly found lover with ease to the hanyou's location, they arrived for the battle of her life.

Minions of every shape and size engulfed them, their numbers so great that they blocked out the fledgling sunlight and surrounded them in darkness. There was the ability to get lost to the fray and tormented souls of youkai who were not strong enough to keep them from this hell, and yet neither son of the moon, or daughter of the light wavered. The sing of blades pulling from their sheaths alerted the demons that their death toll had been rung.

There was no need for harsh uncouth actions, things that the dog-eared hanyou would do, nor was there time for quick glances to insure that their lovers fight rang true as either the slayer or monk would surely have done. In the darkness, there was just the confidence that the other would survive, that in the end they would make it out together, that the ride here would not be the last time they saw one another. Neither were the type to scream their attacks and so it was difficult to understand through the maws of beasts, and the claws of animals if the other was indeed alight.

The air was too heavy with youki for her to be able to single him out, and though he was usually a beacon of light so to speak, when youki was so heavily pressed against her own ki it was nearly impossible to find him. The same was the truth for him as well, the air was far too thick with demons for him to be able to pinpoint her location after they had seemingly been separated. By sight and scent alone there was far too much out here for him to be able to lift her beautiful scent into his nose. He was loath to breath in the scent of these monsters for longer then needed, and so he wanted to make this as quick as possible.

His mate was of like mind and body and with resolve the likes of which he had never known of her, she sent out into the world her wrath. Like a burning fire of sweet death, purification licked through the air like wind. Her powers nearly tangible and physical, as they brushed against him, leaving him unharmed, but shredding the walls of youkai around him into dust and ash.

Blessed be the kami that gave his mate such powers, she looked regal her face seemingly etched in this moment, his warrior miko. Her hair flowed around her like raven wings on the wind, glossy, and long, beautiful as it surrounded her and fell upon her being, he truly knew he would be able to find some measure of happiness beyond his bed with this woman. She was his future in so many ways then just the pup in her womb. Their pups would be many and he would fill her being with them again as soon as one vacated its den in her womb.

Alabaster lashes ringed the golden solar lens of his eyes, locked with the unwavering onyx lash that ringed her own azure jewels, for just a moment in time they saw one another, and she was glorious, while he was beautiful. But all too soon their self made happy kingdom for two was ruined by the rasping voice of morbid death, Naraku.

"KuKuKu." he cackled too often speaking his mind and attempting to play with both the hearts and minds of his prey, too bad for him his prey was not the type to be played with. Neither son of the moon, or daughter of the sun waited for his debaucherous taunts, as they both made to take out the spider hanyou.

Her hands glowed furiously with her aura as tentacle after tentacle shot out at her, she did not bother to check for her mate, for she knew him to be a male able to deal with anything. Never once before had the hanyou gotten him, so it was true to reason that he never would, no, Kagome spent her time worried about herself, and insuring that nothing harmed her or her unborn child in any way.

Sesshomaru was concerned for Kagome, he'd never felt such emotion as this, but knew it at once to be the over protective possessiveness of his kind, mates did not generally battle together as such. Theirs was a bond far too new to feel emotion, or pain through as others might and so only her life force was felt, and for that he was grateful as well. So caught up in everything he, the great Tai of the West did not notice the barrier slowly working its way toward him.

Naraku's scream of indignation was what alerted him that something was amiss, and finally when he caught the glimpse of his mate he could not at all help but feel that he's mated an earthbound tenshi. Whips of her reishi flew from her being, her hair billowing upon her own made winds, her eyes glowed with both fury and pleasure as her hands glowed.

Sesshomaru watched with rapt attention as his tiny mate fought the dark hanyou, hand to hand with only her powers, she was far stronger then he'd ever give her credit for, and as he went to aid her, that was when he realized she'd locked him out. His mind worked at speeds that others could never hope to gain upon, the tactic awareness of his being realizing too late that he'd given her the means to complete the foolhardy task of finishing this herself. Slowly he watched as time seemed to stop for her, and Naraku suddenly looked as though he was alone.

Bright light engulfed the hanyou, taking with it the hanyou's life, and a scream of fury and rage. Sesshomaru's heart filled with pain, as his body was rough with it, he fell to his knees the force so strong and powerful, the pull on his soul so much that he nearly fainted because of it. His breath was labored when he heard on the ghost of wind the sound of his mate's voice, "Please forgive me, and take care of him." breathed against his ear, as a flash of light streamed towards the heavens leaving him feeling cold inwardly.

When the flash of light was gone only a babe lay in the field where once his mate stood, confused and slowly as anger filled him. Slowly he crept towards the squalling child, as its scent hit his nose hard his eyes widened, clothed in garbs the miko was wearing was their son. Though it was hanyou by definition, the pup looked and felt as though it was a full demon, his breath spiked his heart felt both light and heavy, and scenting the air it was full of her scent, but no where could he find her.

His beast was confused as was he until he realized she'd asked for his forgiveness, and the pain that he felt was her birthing their son by herself, because she had locked him out, and forced time to slow for her, in mere seconds she had given him a son, an heir. Picking up the tiny bundle he was awkward, he a warrior most graceful felt at odds with this tiny being, there was so much he was not aware of, not prepared for, and yet now he was thrust into things far faster then he was comfortable with.

Instincts were grand for at least the little things, as his mokomoko snaked out and bundled the pup closely, snugly, and warm against its father, the jewel was gone, his mate was gone, he had his heir, and yet he felt empty. Logically, he knew his son would need to be fed, as well as the fact that he would need to return to Edo to collect Rin, and he supposed the kitsune, he'd been his mates son, and thus was his own now too.

He uncharacteristically sighed, as his child growled out a tiny sound. Transfixed was he on the tiny being that resembled him so, deep down he knew at this moment like no other before, he would die to protect this small pup, their small pup. Clutching the nameless child to his breast with Mokomoko's help the Western lord set out to collect his wards and head home, Naraku was gone, and there was no Jewel to fret over now, as much as he didn't wish to think about it, life would have to go on.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** well i have always said that i do not abandon my fics, i may break from this for a while but never abandon them. Really its all a matter of my muse going to sleep on me while in the midst of writing. Anyway, for those new to this fic please leave me reviews on what you do or dont like, I love to hear it and it helps me write, as I'm trying to re-kindle this muse/fic it'll be all the more helpful. Please also keep in mind since the last time i attempted to write on this, I feel that i've grown so it might be a large jump in style since the last chapter. I think there's just one chapter left. ^_^ tell me what you want! THANKS to my beta for this miss **Evenstar!**

* * *

**9. Life went on, But not for Him.

* * *

**

He hated to sleep, hated it more then he had ever hated anything in all his long life. Why he hated it so, it was because she was there, she who'd left him, she who had forced him to care for her without ever having done anything at all, he hated it so, because she was there when ever he closed his eyes to rest. Every time he slipped into the land of dreams it was almost always the same. In dreams were the only place that they could find each other, they had a few places in his mind that they met at.

One had been their clearing, where she'd conceived their son, another was a beautiful hot spring, one more was the clearing where the bone eaters well sat, and the last was by a waterfall. One of these four places were always where he dreamed of her. At first, it was surreal, they talked and got to know one another in more then just a physical way. He was open in these dreams where he was not needed to guard anything but her heart. She spoke of her world beyond the well, and why she was so different from anyone he'd ever met, youkai and human alike.

While he told her about his puphood, and life as the current Inutasihou. They shared so much, and even tentatively fell in love, the dreams were so real and yet when he woke he couldn't help but feel bitter towards what was going on, these apparitions were nothing more then his own inner-self manifesting what had never been, and what he could never have. These dreams were intangible, but he didn't even know why he was so upset about them. All he'd really wanted was an heir, she gave him that, and yet he felt like a part of himself was gone, missing.

Though as hard as he fought sleep, as much as he longed not to join her in the resting world, a part of him looked forward to it. It was the one place he could tell her of their pup. These dreams were his heaven, he longed for them as much as he hated them, but he could never deny her. So long ago had she been of their world and even now, their pup was fifty summers old, the same as a five year old human child, it was the only place she got to know of him. Sesshomaru could never stop himself from showing how proud he was of their pup. It was only one more thing to regret that she had not been able to share the pup with him.

She did not get to feed him, or hold him when he cried. She did not see him when he first crawled or walked, nor was she there for his first words. And she was not there to answer questions about where his mother was. Part of him resented her for leaving them, for taking things from his pup, but the more logical side of him knew better. She had an honor and duty to the jewel before they'd even met. Given him what he wanted, and yet still she was the one who was wronged for it all. He cursed the gods as he lay down once more in his chamber, a place he had never shared with his mate. Sleep claimed him as always.

Again he lapsed into his torture, wanting to take her as he had not taken any other in her stead. He longed for their passionate dreams to be a reality, realizing that whether he had wanted it or not his soul was already tied to the little miko, she was irreplaceable. He did not dare bring a bitch home to his palace, there would be nothing, no one to endanger the life she had brought into the world with him, their pup, especially not from jealous bitches that wanted nothing more then to birth him another pup so it could replaces Kagome's. He'd killed more then a few, and even now the pup slept in a room adjacent to his own, his senses no mater what were on high alert, even when he met her in the world of dreams.

He wondered what place he would find her in tonight. The last time had been the clearing of the bone-eater's well, but as the fog of sleep worked its way over his mind it had turned out to be the hot springs. Sighing he wondered where she was, she was always here before him, waiting, yet she was not here that he was aware of. Sitting down near the springs on the boulders they had claimed theirs long ago, the demon lord waited.

From the depths of the water she came forth, looking like a water nymph there to tempt him to his depth. It was not the first time she had taken a bath in his presence, and yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go as far tonight as he had others. Usually if she had her way, they would copulate their mating, it wasn't unheard of to have wet dreams, but still, every time he had them he woke up needing a dip in a cold bath. It was becoming harder to deal with this chaotic thought, this remembrance.

"Mate." she called out to him, her voice was always alluring, and yet he did not turn toward her, did not want to indulge in her flesh even in dream, he was already too attached to her memory, if he did this, he would never be able to let her go. That was what he'd been told about his mating. His council had been saying he needed a mate. He was avid that he had one already, and while they did not dare to doubt him aloud, none had ever seen her. They had only known that the Lord had brought home a pup, never having even seen its mother. They were urging him to take another, to have a second, a back up. He did not want one, could not have one.

Kagome had more than enough time come to understand this being that sat before her, not looking her direction. He was silent, beautiful, deadly. More then a perfect lover, and mate, more then like a perfect father, but he was troubled. She knew some things that were going on in his life, and yet, it was only what he allowed her to know. She wanted to make sure he knew he had someone. Rising out of the water, she dried as if by magic, after all it was a dream. Clothing fading in upon her body, she was dressed in some sort of slip on dress. Something she would wear in her own time.

She came towards him pressing her hand gently on his shoulder only for him to pull back from her. She didn't hide her silent shock or hurt, but she couldn't help but ask, "Maru?" came her quiet voice, asking what was wrong without saying it.

"I cannot keep doing thing." he said not using third person in her presence something they had talked about long ago. She waited for him to continue not knowing what to say. Silent minutes past before he felt the need to speak again. "Every time I come here, you become that much more tantalizing to me, you become real and yet you are intangible to me. I cannot wake by your side, I cannot see you laugh with out pup. I cannot continue to torture myself with you. You are gone. And this…" he said gesturing out to the world around them, "This is madness."

Kagome sat silently, collecting her thoughts, willing herself not to cry, she hated crying. She hated the feeling of tiny pricks in her eyes before the tears welled up to fall. She hated the slight swelling of her nose for only moments before she gave in. Berating herself for the heat of her blood flushing her face and settling in her lips a bit as she cringed her eyes tight together, as if willing his words away. She took in a startled silent breath, turning away from him fully. Not knowing what to say to that. What could she say.

Without him she lived in darkness, without him she lived alone, tortured by the voices of souls trapped within, he was her only solace, her only connection to freedom of the jewel even if for only a small bit time. How could she tell him this, how could she e so selfish to ask that he actually care for her, want to be in her presence? She could not. She'd made a choice, and it was the jewel. Not her lover, not her son, not life, nor death, it had been duty, something she had never once asked for. In all her time never before had she truly wished she were free of such a heavy burden.

She said nothing as she walked in front of him, leaning into him, her tears not bothering to stop, not hiding her sorrow, or her weakness, allowing herself to be fragile if only once in his presence. She closed her eyes, and kissed him gently, he resisted, only a little before kissing her back.

It was chaste, and sweet, it was her goodbye. "I release you." the words were whispered, but he felt it down to his very core, as the world and Kagome dissolved away, like they had every other time, in every other dream, only this time, instead of an adoring look in her eye, her back was turned to him, as the almost silent sound of her sob reached him. He reached out to say…… what he didn't know. But it was too late, it was over.

A slight burning sensation on his thumb woke him fully. It was the only scar on his body that had never truly healed, the place where physically they had become one by blood. Furrowing his brow, he could feel it, his bond with her was broken, and slowly diminishing, he would be free of her within the time it took the scare to fade over, perhaps two days at most.

He was not pleased at all. His teeth, fang and jaw alike clenched tight, the muscles flexing as his nose flared. Moving away from his son, he went out to his balcony, and looked out at the night sky, cursing the gods themselves for the massive crushing feeling he suddenly felt in his very being, in his soul. The unheard rage and howl of utter lose from his beast because they could no longer feel her.

~

Kagome retreated into the darkness, forgetting the voices, and losing herself into her grief. She had never intended to fall in love again, not after Inuyasha, and though it had not happened suddenly, she could easily admit that she had loved him, more then she had ever loved the hanyou. She would do anything for him, even letting him go. Had she a body she knew she'd be crying, had she a heart, she knew it'd be breaking. But she had nothing of the sort.

~

Shin and his father had been her guardians from the moment she had left the world with the jewel. She Kagome, had defied fate, and as such they had been charged with watching over her, while she held the jewel's power a bay. Waiting while the kami themselves deliberated about what to do.

Humans were the kami's children, as such eat one had the potential to great and awesome things, but only few ever did. Kagome's rolls in life had belt dealt to her, her fate written, and yet, she had gone against it, made it her own. Leaving behind holes in history yet written, places to fill. Shin's daughter had been needed for other things, and she was not there to do them.

He didn't know how long it would take but he knew they would have to finish soon. He couldn't tell what was going on, but Kagome's aura around the jewel was changing, and he wasn't sure but he had thought he'd not only heard a small crack, but also felt and saw one forming in the smooth surfaces of the dulling jewel. He didn't know what was happening, but he hoped his daughter was okay. His father too was worried, too many years of watching out for her, watching over her, he could not stop himself even in the afterlife. Sharing his feelings with his father, neither of them cared if they disturbed the kami themselves as they talked over the situation. Both could not see the jewel cracking.

Busting his fist on the door, Shingke, Shin's father awaited for it to open. Slowly the heavy wooden door, with cloud-like carvings of nothing but wonder opened. A being of immense beauty opened the door, her raven tress flowing on winds unseen, her skin so bright and golden, it could only be the Lady Amaterasu herself. Her voice was a sound indiscernible as she spoke, 'Yes?' she questioned. Both Higurashi male stood in awe of her before Shin could speak.

"Something's happening with the jewel." thrusting the object up to her so she could see as she towered greatly over both mortal souls, her delicate fingers grasped the jewel, looking intently at it as she turned from both males, going back to speak with her brother's about what there was to do. And leaving the Higurashi's to wait it out yet again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: My Beta: Nat-Chan! thankies! one chapter after this Epilogue only! thats right the Epi and thats it!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Jewel's Miko

* * *

  
**

He felt regret, a feeling he did not like at all as he looked down at the slow to heal scar on his thumb's pad. His pup sat in his lap as they gazed out at the slowly waking stars. "Tell me about mother." the pup's voice carried to him. It was something he always asked. A question Sesshomaru could answer before, but now, he didn't seem to want to try. He couldn't bear to see their pup, and know that he was no longer connected to his pup's mother, even wherever it was that she was. If he understood what was happening, he might say he was heart broken.

xxx

Amaterasu looked at the jewel. While she, herself, was something akin to infallible, this little bobble was proof that she was in fact not so perfect. Loathe as she was to admit such a thing, the girl child, Kagome, had been born fitted with abilities and candor to assist the miko in her plight. She had not only done her job, the girl child had outdone herself, and in doing so, re-written her own fate. It was unheard of. If the goddess' father were to get wind of this, she knew she'd be in trouble, and for almost fifty years she had been trying to figure out what to do. Fifty years, while the miko and her once mate met and spoke, her pup growing a bit, her friends growing old. Fifty years had past, only to have something go wrong.

Studying the tiny chaos marble she sighed. "What is the point of fussing? It is only one human," stated her youngest brother, Susano'o, his wild red hair and glowing ocean green skin giving him away as the ocean god. Again she sighed.

"Yes Ama, why so shaken over one mortal soul?" questioned her other brother, facing away from her so that she could only see his gleaming white silver hair, the slight bits of his pale blue skin, marking him as the moon god.

"She is the wife, and mate of your general," her own soft female melodic voice called out to Tsukuyomi. "Sesshomaru has now asked her not to come to him in his dreams. And she has released him from their bond," she stated causing the moon god to face her only just but as much as he could.

"Is she? I was not aware of that," the moon god spoke. "When did this happen, the bond breaking?" his dark baritone voice asked. She sighed.

"Just this night before, you were watching over the lands," the raven tress, golden skinned goddess answered with another sigh.

Susano'o looked between the two siblings. "Why don't you just send her back?" he questioned as if it was obvious, his own tenor sounding like the other gods, melodic. Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi looked at one another and smiled before their sister suddenly frowned. "What now?" asked the annoyed sea god.

"Her human body was destroyed when she came to the heavens like this." She showed them the jewel. They seemed to ponder this for a moment before the moon god spoke again.

"What is left of just her?" he asked. Amaterasu grasped the jewel and blew on it, forcing the laden souls within to their rightful resting place, and the marble to vanish, leaving just the essence of its guardian there. What was left was just the barest hint of humanity, power, time, and her mate's youki. Smiling, the moon god spoke once more.

"If its to your agreement I think I have a perfect plan…" he spoke.

xxx

Kagome didn't know what was going on, her darkness was fading out, into a blinding golden light, and she couldn't help but feel scared as what was left of the jewel. She felt venerable without that which she had protected. Her essence reaching out, she felt in awe of everything around her. Her senses going wild, overwhelmed, as she could hear melodic whispers, hums of voice, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't know if she liked it either.

xxx

Sesshomaru sat with his pup in his lap, having finally asked and listened to him speak most of the night, the pup was asleep. He did not do this often but the boy had stayed up most of the night with him speaking about his dam. His pup had asked so many things, and so much he found he couldn't answer, but what he could he wove into a story about the female that had taken over his heart unknowingly. He looked once more at the pad of his thumb, seeing proof that she had released them from their bond. His chest ached and his heart clinched at the thought. He even wished to take it back, yet he knew her, and her resolve. She would not. She wasn't that type of woman.

He sighed, his mokomoko curling up around himself and their pup as the night wind chilled him. His solar lamp colored eyes blinked as he watched the stars twinkle, and wondered many 'what if's,' wishing to change time and fate, and not being able to. It was not a feeling he liked, to feel helpless in any way, yet he did. Looking down at his slumbering pup's face he could not help but see the pup's mother in him. A constant reminder of what he could not have. While he understood honor and duty, he cursed the miko that had even birthed the damn jewel in the first place, yet at the same time it was a mixed blessing. The jewel's existence had given him a beautiful mate, who had given him an even more beautiful pup. Yet it had taken her away from him.

He didn't know how to feel about it all, and was resolved to pick his pup up and go inside when he felt he was unable to move. Growling at the audacity of anything thinking it could not only come into his lands, but his home and force him to still along with his pup, his eyes bled crimson as the fire of his soul pushed against the very force holding him down. A glowing form of golden beauty began to form before him. He could not see her face for the light she emanated was far too bright, nor could he hear her voice clearly for it was too beautiful and must be of the kami for him not to hear. A second flare of white light appeared next to the golden source and a voice was formed from this being.

"I am the voice of the kami, we have seen all and have come to the conclusion that this female will be given a chance once more to live. Take heed Daiyoukai, this is your only chance to redeem yourself of your fallen honor as it regards to your mate. She is of new body, and will need your assistance to adjust. Do not forsake the gift we give you, for she is precious to us."

The daiyoukai's eyes burned as he opened them finally as the blinding light dimmed enough to see what they were talking about, as both sources of white and golden light left, leaving a large black fuzzy mokomoko curled up around something. His hackles raised as his senses took over, her scent of sakura, moonflowers, and tea, was still there only now it was laced with his own scent as it had been after they mated, yet he could still smell the innocence of her body, her youkai body. His heart leapt as he heard her heart beat waking from the slow slumbering beat it had once been as the light had left her. Slowly the fuzzy black mokomoko uncoiled, and a tanned bare leg stretched out, it was an enticing sight to behold.

A second leg joined it, and then a throaty husky moan that brought the memory of a similar sound back to his mind. He did not dare hope that it was she, his Kagome. His heart beat began to rocket, waking his pup, as what he could only hope was his pup's mother began to fully wake into the world. The slow moving dawn cut into the sky as the female pulled herself up, looking out at the world, her mokomoko around her wide hips, her back facing them her long raven tresses covering her from sight as she finally spoke. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she called out softly. "I thought I'd released you, I didn't mean to call you once more." She heard his breath stagger as he placed something down, not knowing he was scooting their pup away and off to his own chambers to sleep this day.

Sesshomaru watched as his pup held questions, yet the pup still left the pair alone. He looked back at her, noticing every bit of her was the same yet different. Where she had once been human, miko, she was not any longer, and most definitely inu. Her form sang to him, and his beast reared painfully, his soul called to her, and she turned to look upon him, his heart skipped a beat looking into her sorrow filled eyes. He could see that she was hurt, that she didn't understand this wasn't a dream, this was real and she hadn't called in. She'd been given back. His legs finally decided to heed the command he'd given them the moment he noticed it was her, and walked him over to her form.

He bent before her, watching as her face and eyes down cast, her long lashes shooting into a crescent upon high cheeks, she was beautiful. He was listening to her as her breath hitched while she noticing dainty clawed fingers, he himself was noticing the same. Taking in her pointed ears that he now wanted to run his tongue upon, the swell of her more heavily endowed breasts, the sight of her flat belly that he wished to fill once more with his seed. His cock twitched at the very thought of claiming her again, yet he had to know, had to make sure. Too many things he'd seen in this world had gone wrong, too many fake, upsetting, and debauched things had happened, even the dead were not safe from such scandalous foes that were greedy.

His own clawed hands found her chin forcing her to tilt her face up and yet still her eyes were closed, still she would not look at him. His thumb traced her slightly plumper lips, taking in the sight of the early morning rays kissing her tanned skin, as the sun made her glow. "Kagome," he called her, and her eyes fluttered open to show him those icy blues he had fallen for so much. No other youkai he'd ever met had such eyes, most if they were blue were an almost unnatural bright color of blue, her own were so pale they were almost frightening with her dark completion, yet the sight of them could only make his own heart sore.

Yet, he still needed to know. He had her attention so he asked, "You once asked me if this was my true form." She nodded, indicating she remembered. "What did I answer you?" he asked. It had been one of the few times they had been alone together, no other would have the answer save his own true mate. He watched as she thought for a moment before she opened her adorable lips before she closed them and thought again, her brows messing together to meet while she thought.

"You said no, and then I asked what's it like to suppress so much into a smaller being? You got quiet for a moment before you said something like, _'Its like fighting for control when you're completely lost in anger, it feels as though its just at the surface waiting,'_ " she answered looking at him strangely, for she still thought it was a dream, and had no idea why he was asking her such strange things. He wasted no time and pounced the poor unsuspecting miko turned demon, having not paid attention she'd just noticed that she was already nude, and her new claws, were wonderful and helping him to get undressed, _'what a weird dream,'_ she thought before passion consumed her.

Sesshomaru would have taken her to his bed, but their pup was there, right now he did not want to leave her side, there was so much he wanted to know yet, at the same time right now it didn't matter. The mate of his soul was with him this very moment, the mother of his pup, and pups-to-be, he had been robbed of seeing her gloriously swollen form and he'd be damned if he was again. He planned that night to start to have more. He kissed her fervently, knowing that he'd never let her go. He had only asked, because it was so much torture to love her and not be able to hold her, it made him feel weak to even admit that to himself but he never lied to himself. He had respected her as a human miko, especially when she put her mind towards anything, she was an amazing female. But he'd really fallen in love with her while he was sleeping, in dreams.

Now that he had her, he would never let her go, he'd be possessive, and he'd kill anything that tried to take her away from him once more. Knowing she still thought it to be a dream, his lips descended to her throat in hot kisses that shot both of their blood on fire. He drew blood, something that in the dreams had never hurt her before, and granted she was a demon it would not hurt nearly as bad as it once had the hard pinch of his fangs against her smooth skin had her stop cold. Wide eyes bore witness to his amused smirk. "That hurt," she said as if in thought.

"Apologies," he stated smugly. Again watching as she tried to think through all their dream-like meetings.

"It never hurt before when I called you and you did a lot worse then a hard nip. This…" she trailed off as if taking in everything around her, the fact that she was seemingly a demon, her suddenly aware senses, how everything felt more alive. She looked up at him wide eyes asking what her lips could not.

"The kami have given you back to this Sesshomaru. He never intends to give you up again." To the daiyoukai lord there was no need for words beyond this point. He claimed her again that night, relishing when her own feminine fangs broke the skin on his own neck forcing him to cum again and knot within her once again. He didn't even bother with the shredded cloths on his balcony, and while he would normally go to his own bed, again their pup was asleep there. He took his female, whose legs were locked around his waste into the rooms that were now her own. His room connected to both the left her rooms, and the right to his pup's, and laid them down. No one would look for him here, he knew, and his pup might come to look for him eventually. But for now he held his mate.

The slept in peace that night, before hours passed and he was able to slip free of her, nearly mourning the loss of her slick heat, but he curled his body around her own protectively, as a male does for his female. He watched her sleep, bathing in the warmth and love she gave so freely. Truly he was a lucky man. He knew come morning the world would have to know he'd taken a mate, there would be many things to deal with. Others whose hopes would be dashed, those that wouldn't give up so easily, and those that wished to take her away from him.

Not only this, but he would have to help her in getting used to her youkai form, he didn't mind for he was certain to want to get used to it himself. He felt suddenly very possessive at that moment. But none of it mattered, he would introduce mother and pup tomorrow, and from there they would take it day by day. He looked forward to his future. He knew so much about her, and he couldn't wait to find out more. With this last thought the daiyoukai went to sleep holding his mate to his body, a deep thrum coming from his chest, his beast happy for the first time in many years.

.

.

.

**AN: There will be an Epilogue. But other wise story is finished. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: My Beta: SKYEBunny! thankies! this is it! its over :3  


* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

* * *

It was raining still when the two humans were brought in, and while he did not hate humans, he didn't particularly like them either. But these two were different. The young doctor had raven hair like his mother, and golden eyes like his father. He didn't hide these features from the world, but they did not see his crest marks or the moon above his brow that marked him as heir to the throne of Japan either. He chuckled to himself lightly as he checked both patients, she would be here soon, his mother. He smiled for the fact that she had been out of the country for many years, and he truly missed her. Even now, after four hundred and fifty years, give or take, she was still the best thing that ever happened to his father and himself.

Sesshimimaru looked at his grandmother and his uncle as he checked over their charts. He could almost feel his mother as she grew near. He didn't know why his father was letting her fly at a time like this. They didn't have a terrible amount of pups considering the time they had been together but this was her fourteenth pup, and well, honestly as a doctor, he didn't think it was such a good idea to fly. But then again his mother was more then a force of nature, and it had been proven when she gave him his sixth, seventh, and eight sibling that she got what she wanted. His mother was probably the only female to use a pregnancy to keep their mate from fighting a silly war. Most would just use it to make sure the father of their pup mated them. His mother was bizarre, but he loved her just the way she was, and he was excited to get to see her again.

Their relationship hadn't been the best at first. He remembered when his father had introduced her to him. He as a young disbelieving pup had not taken into account that his human mother, who could give birth to him a full youkai, though hanyou by definition, could turn into a youkai. It had taken her near death in protecting him sometime later for him to realize that only a mother would put their life on the line like that. It was hard to see his father with her at first; his whole world had been his father and suddenly he was sharing him with this female, that his father said was his birth mother. Even though he knew his father did not lie, it was still hard to believe considering he had been told by his father that his mother was human, Miko at that. Not to mention that she had left for her duty to the shikon jewel.

He remembered for the first fifty years of his life. He had cursed that jewel any time he saw a child with its mother - even mothers that weren't very good. He'd never lie, his father had done everything in his power to make up for the loss of a mother, but there were just some things that his father could not do. Then suddenly this female had shown up and his father had claimed her as HIS mate, and as the female that had birthed him. Sesshimimaru still felt a bit of regret for the roughly three years that he had spent scowling and growling at her. He really hadn't liked her at all, and she had done nothing really to warrant such behavior, but he hadn't wanted to share. And then kami help him, she'd gotten pregnant soon after this time, and even more of his father's time and energy was divided amongst them all. It was hard, he'd admit.

But his mother had put forth the time and effort, and begrudgingly, he admitted that this 'Kagome' youkai woman was kind, sweet, and like a mother should be. He wanted to bask in the love she so openly offered him, but he had been a prideful pup even then. He was after all his father's son. The doctor checked his grandmother's vitals, writing down information, before going to his uncle, and finally back into his thoughts. He remembered that he didn't hate, what he had considered his half-brother, he still wasn't convinced that this female youkai had been the same female that had birthed him, and he had really resented his father for saying she was. Thusly, any pup she had, though a full blood, would still only be a half-sibling, he'd thought in his young mind. But that day so long ago, some female, who he didn't know even now, had sent forth an assassin to kill the now ruling Lady of the West, and her spawn, which included him.

He'd watched in awe and amazement as his mother had taken down the assassin until his father had come. There was a cold ruthlessness to her fighting when it came to her pups. It was like nothing he'd ever seen in a male fighter before, it spelled death for anyone that thought to touch her pups, and she had been hurt, bled for him. And Kami help the male that had come to take their lives when his father had gotten him. He remembered that day, really opening his eyes to look at the woman his father had mated, the female that claimed to be his mother. She had luminous onyx tresses that seemed to shine even when no light was presented, and she smelled a bit like his father, and like sakura, moonflowers, and tea. It was a heavenly mix. Then there were her eyes, they were so open and trusting, even at his young age of about fifty five, his eyes did not give away his emotions like her own did. He'd gone to see how she was fairing and she had ignored his question, much to his annoyance, and asked if he was alright, saying how much she'd been worried, and thanking the heavens that he and his brother were okay.

That had truly been the start of their relationship to him. He'd made it his point then, to get to know this woman, and within the year he was certain that she was in fact the female that had birthed him. This had brought mixed feelings. Logically he had understood that the shikon was a monster of a creation hidden behind the façade of a small glass bobble that looked harmless, but was chaos incarnate. He understood that as its guardian needed to keep it safe. Logically her choice was the right one, now he knew that, understood it, and didn't question it. But then with his young mind he couldn't help but to think of all the times he had wanted a mother, needed to be held or comforted by one. Yes, his father attempted to make up for his lack of a mother, but his father then, and to some degrees even now, was a cold male.

His mother had her work cut out for her with him. The doctor chuckled. The old dog was still rather uptight with anyone that wasn't pack, extended family or his mate and pups. Kagome had won Sesshomaru over eventually. Just as she had won her eldest back after she had explained what had happened, why she'd taken the tama from the mortal plane. She'd known then, when she'd put it back together that its power would always call forth those who sought out an easy answer, wanted power but didn't want to work for it. All those she loved and cared for would always be fighting, to keep those from taking it, to keep their own safe. Always there would be a fight, and in the end she had been mortal, eventually the bobble would be passed on, but would it be safe in those hands or would a worse creature want it, and possess it?

Naraku, and thusly Kikyo, had been a black spot on Japan's lands. Kagome couldn't have let it happen again, and so the easiest but not without consequence plan, was for her to take it from all those that would try to have it. Guard it from the world itself. Even then it had taken time but soon enough her second pup, his younger brother was walking, talking, and he wanted to be a part of his life, his mother's life, wanted to feel love like other pups had gotten. And so, they grew close, and they were family, pack. She was alpha and he was pup. The doctor smiled as he was brought back to the conscious world, taking a seat between the two beds. He knew he wouldn't have to wait longer for his mother and father, and some of his siblings to be there.

He imagined within the next few days Japan's whole youkai royal family would be in the country. He decided then that he needed to make some calls. His father had not stepped down but he'd stepped back. When the wars had started, and humans had gained more power, more lethal weapons than the mighty blade the youkais had at his mother's behest, stepped back into the shadow, ruled through demon puppetry_--not that his father had liked that very much_, trusted human families that were the faces of the demonic world. For his it had been Rin's family. He smiled at the thought. Over time great youkai lines had run their course, and many had fallen to time itself, unable to yield to the new ways, yet unable to give up their old ways. It wasn't easy, especially the last hundred years, but, then again, nothing worth it ever was.

His family had luck on their side and a miko-turned-youkai, who was mated to the most powerful youkai of the day. She had led all that would follow into the future, had seated his father at the top, ruled by his side with a soft caress to his father's iron fist. She was the light to his father's darkness, and the purity to his father's wickedness. Though his sire was not cruel without reason, it was his mother's voice of reason that often swayed things to a softer side. But it was not always the case. His mother, as calm, and kind as she was, could be far worse than his father if given reason to be so. Mostly they had only seen the worse when it had come to her children, and kami bless those wicked souls she had damned for the things they had wanted to do. His mother was every bit the merciless killing machine that his father was, only she was a mother, she held absolutely nothing but malice for anyone that would hurt her pups.

He smiled. He was lucky. He knew that. And he couldn't wait to see her again. He and a few trusted youkai had kept a watchful eye over Tokyo, and Japan, while his mother and father left the country for the last two decades. He'd seen her when she was but a small tot, and she'd been an adorable pup. He'd watched over her when his uncle had come and gone, and had even known about what was happening to his grandmother and uncle, but some things couldn't be changed. But now he sat, watching and waiting. She'd be back soon, and though it was under duress and sadness that she'd be returning, he was glad. He missed his mother. Even being a grown youkai, pack was very important. He hadn't seen his sire or dam in a while and he wanted to re-affirm his bonds with them, as well as his siblings.

He was brought out of his musings by a low moan, and then another. It seemed as if his family was waking up. Not wanting to scare them, he put on his 'doctor' voice. It was detached, held authority, yet somehow managed to convey compassion. How he could even do this, could only be attributed to who his parents were. Sesshimimaru, checked over the two and when they were both awake and he had their attention, he let his concealment spell drop, and listened as they gasped. Obviously they were humans who knew about demons. A dark, more primal side of him loved the fear he smelt rolling off of them so suddenly, and chuckled darkly at the anger, and courage he could smell coming from them as well. They had to be related to his miko of a mother. He did chuckle at that thought, sobering up quickly because he didn't want to get his ass handed to him by his pregnant mother if she found out he was scaring her human family.

Calming himself he introduced himself and began to tell them about the story of how Kagome's hand was forced, about how he was created, and what had happened. Recalling stories his mother had told him since he was but a small pup and would listen to her, he told them of their lives, their low and high points. He told his uncle and grandmother, that they had twelve other grandpups and nephews and nieces to spoil, as well as another on the way. He told them about his father and his mother, answering any questions that they had. And just when he was done, a few hours later, and pleased smiles on their faces, the door cracked open with a soft knock, and his mother, slightly plump with pregnancy, was there smiling softly at him as well as her mother, and her little brother.

His father's stern face not far behind. He bowed and bared his neck as was accustom to the alphas of his pack before he was embraced tightly to his overly pregnant mother's body. He patted her back and kissed her cheek lovingly as she swept past him and towards her human family. Neither daiyoukai paying them all mind for the moment as he spoke with his father after shaking hands. They both began to pay attention again when they smelt the miko's tears. Neither of them liked that, but she was pregnant, and it happened far too regularly for the emotionally unstable mother of thirteen. They both smiled that slight smile they were known for as they heard their mate, and mother talking to both remaining human family members, telling them that she was sorry for what had happened. Of course being related to her, it was not a surprise when both dai's heard them professing it wasn't her fault, that they were proud of her. And soon all three dai's began to feel the closing in aura's of the rest of their pack. Slowly they were trickling into the country for some, while others were closing in on the city, and one or two were actually entering the building.

Sesshimi smirked to his father, telling him that he'd head them off, after all he was a doctor, and they couldn't have so many people visiting just yet. There would be time to get to know them, as all of them wanted to so very badly know the family that had molded the woman they all loved and cherished so deeply. His sire nodded keeping an overly protective predatory eye on his dam, which caused Sesshimi to smirk more. Some things never changed he mused as he headed off to catch the siblings that were closer than others. Sesshomaru watched as his mate and mother of his pups cooed her family, laughing lightheartedly. She had never voiced it but he'd known the burden it had put on her not to be by their side for the last five hundred years. He'd like to think that he made sure that burden wasn't so oppressive but he honestly knew that it was, and that she was very happy now.

Secretly he'd been looking and found away to keep them with her. He planned to tell her about it after she had their current 'belly dweller,' as she called it. He didn't want to get her too excited until after she had the pup. He sighed. He hoped for his mate's sake that they would become demons as they were. Yes, it would be a far change from all that they knew, and things would be vastly different, they would have family, and pack to help them through it, plus he really didn't know what he'd do if his mate went into a depression as she had when Rin had died. Granted she had lived far longer than any back in those times thanks to her lacking in a violent life, and Tensaiga had helped where it could. She had still died of old age, and his mate had not taken it well. He shuddered to think what it would be like when her mother and brother passed if they did not want to become a demon. He would make it his goal to see that they did though. And well, what he wanted he got.

Tuning back into what was going on his eyes lay upon pack he didn't know very well, always one to read him even if he hated that she could, his mate made introductions, and the night went on. Slowly but surely, the rest of the pack did in fact trickle in. Again more introductions were made, and family bonds were strengthen. He eventually did have to force his mate to leave. Making their way to her human home he knew she was a bit tense to be on these grounds again after so very long. The both of them could easily scent out Inuyasha, and Kikyo both, as well as the blood of her family, and her own human scent. It was interesting to say the least. He noted his mate was a bit somber if nothing else as the rains that had washed over the city had melded away some of the scent, but all of the blood, visible was gone. She had started to, but he'd stopped her from making arrangements for her grandfather's burial, instead he had those things taken care of.

She napped in her own room. The sight far too pink for his own liking, and honestly he didn't need to so stay he kept away from the overly pink thing. He walked the grounds making sure everything was secure. He was inu after all, his bitch lay vulnerable in her own bedroom, and he was a predator, something's could not be helped. As he walked up upon Goshinboku, he could feel the presences of unearthly forces, spirits from the past. He no longer needed Tensaiga to feel them, and occasionally to see them. Before him stood three males, both his own and Kagome's father, as well as her grandfather. No words were needed as silent vows were agreed to. No matter what he would always be there for her, it was understood, and could put most of their souls to rest. His father lingered where they had not. Many emotions passed through his eyes before he too nodded, seemingly proud of the male his pup had become.

Making his way back to the house, he noted all the changes the land had taken, thought of all the things that had come and passed, he was pleased with the way life had turned out, even if then he had been unsure. All was well in his world, perfect for its order. He was pleased as well. Dreading the pink but not being able to stay away from his little swollen-bellied mate, Sesshomaru made his way to her. Undressing from some of his cloths but not enough to be indecent, the large inu curled up around his mate, surrounding her in his presence, his warmth and most of all his love. His hand splayed out on her rounded stomach and he felt the flutter of the life within. Of all the things to have happened to him, he was somewhat glad that fate had forced her hands. He would not have the world in in his own had fate not chosen to act as it had. For that he was pleased. Drifting off to sleep, he sent a silent thank you to the kami for giving him this gift - his mate.

* * *

**AN:** well its over. I hope that you liked it. I sure had fun making this one. its a bit short i know over all, but i think i had fun doing this one. review er whatever. drop me a line :3 - r0o


End file.
